FLCL New York
by dennis20014
Summary: Naota journey's to New York to visit his brother after his father is forced to leave Japan. Yet when Haruko returns to find him, Ninamori must stop this threat from harming the man she loves once again. All characters return!
1. Chapter 1

HIS IS A STORY NOT SOME FAST SHORT FAN FIC. IT WILL TAKE A BIT OF TIME TO READ IT, IT'S DECENTLY THOUGHT OUT AND IF YOU HAVE QUESTIONS OR SOME STUFF THAT CAN HELP LET ME KNOW PLEASE.

-CHAPTER 1: Prologue-  
Yo. So I have had this idea in my head for a long time, before I even joined this forum, I just never really got around to fleshing it out. So for about  
the past year I've done so and a good portion is in my head. It's a fanfic big surprise. It's a continuation of both the Anime and Manga. I say that cause there is some elements from both, but if it were to be real it would be in Anime form. I don't really know what to call it yet, but there are some cliche theme's. Yea most of the characters are back, it's a few years later. I don't think I will bring Atomsk back though, I haven't really gotten that far, I'm thinking something new, in relation to that. Anyway I kind of put out the prologue cause I had it pictured perfect in my head last night. I tried not to make it so much fanfic Fodder, though it's hard not to with fanfics lol so tell me what you think, I don't really care if it's bad or good. You can probably figure out were the story will lead to

This story is a continuation of the Anime, but some parts of the Manga have been incorporated, so if you are confused, just read the Manga and then you'll understand the parts that confused you. I know it's so cliché but it's been four years (I say that cause I pictured Naota as going into the 5th grade, so now he'd be a freshman, 10th grade. Some of the elements in the story will be contradicting his age limit but for Japan's sake will say they are all correct)

The following lines are suppose to be like a film roll, recap, think Firestarter episode thingy

Nadaba Naota. Nothing Amazing ha-did you hear about the-we are kids include-what about eye-ever happens-a wasp women-you're the one I-he swung-N.O.-Lord Canti-hey hey TV b-It's the termin-hanging around town like a-Mamimi!-that you saved the town-me and you-happens here it's ordi-you're the one I sa-the bat-that power is mine!-Ninamori-san!-your hiding somet-what are you talking about!-I wanna leave my mar-Tasuku!-Hey I get three time-it's weird having a robot!-Haruhara-Why?-eyebrows-bandaid-I saw first Takun-Raharu-it utilizes-it-it-it-it-Atomsk!-If anyone is going to eat him it's going to be me!-Do whatever you wan-Don't be a bad boy!-Your heads the only one that works-Takun-Takun-Natoa-kun-Takun-Were did you go!-Haruko-Haruko-Takun-  
I love y--

_Yea…right. Love, how could anyone love something like that? I had a dream last night, it was of Ha--_

He shakes he head as he sits on his bead and continues to think of everything

Four years have passed…  


The following narrative lines you can picture stuff happening in your head  
_  
__We still cross the bridge, just as usual. Only now I'm driving across it. Haruko left me her Vespa when she left, she told me I could fly into space when I learned how to…I never did. In the seventh grade I started dating Eri, we've been together since and I'm happy with her. I gave her the bike when she got her license a few months after I did. I hate that thing. She took a real liking to it though, she loves the rush. When she wants to go somewhere she always wants me to drive. Guess because I'm faster than her, I don't know. She's always hanging over me in the public, and we go to a lot of places together, but she's cool so it's ok, right? She's always telling me that she loves me. I love her too…I guess. At least I believe her. I don't see much of the other two, they didn't really talk to me much after I started dating, whatever their deals are, I don't know. My dad and I, we are on a little better terms. I don't want to talk about why we never were on good terms. He is still writing that dumb zene of his but at least it brings in some extra chash around the house. Our bakery is doing well, it's increased business by three fold in just four years. Grandpa manages it most of the time, he says he wants to do something with what time he has left. I watch him sometimes when there is a rush, he's quick..for being old. I usually end up helping him though. Mamimi and I write to each other now and then. She's in America, working for some big magazine. She say's Tasuku is pretty well known, but she hasn't gotten together with him yet. I was hoping that she'd have so I could ask her how he is doing. He's called quite often, but I haven't seen him in a long time. I guess she's too busy or he is, who knows. My dad recently got into some trouble on an article he published. It ended up with court charges, and for some reason the judge told him he should take a leave of absence from Mabase. I wonder why he'd refuse, this town is boring me, well Ninamori is the only thing good about Mabase…now adays. Turns out he has to leave the city for a period of thirty days. The lawyer said it sure beats a fine or jail time. What the hell did he publish? That zene is so stupid anyway…Wait, what am I going to tell Eri!?_

-CHAPTER 2: Meeting-  
-Morning, Monday, May 31st, Sunny-  
Naota didn't move from his comfortable position in his bed as his alarm clock goes crazy, making a loud off and on beep reading eight thirty-five.

_My god that is annoying_

He changes his mind and gets up to shut it off. Still in boxers, he doesn't want to open his eyes yet, he still has that sleepy feeling you get in your head. He makes his way over to his dresser and feels for a pair of shorts. Naota is a little taller now, about 5'6, his hair has grown darker into a more blackish tint, than the brown he use to have when he was little. He has worked out little by little over the years and has some muscle on him but he isn't nothing flashy, enough to be a good framer, or some other construction job. His face is starting to get whiskers, and they are growing faster cause he keeps shaving every time a sign of them shows  


_Brown or Blue?_

He grabs for the brown ones but then takes the blue, and puts them on. Puts some socks on, along with a navy blue t-shirt. He walks over to his window and pulls the curtain aside.

_GAHH!_

It was a blue sky morning, sun shining, you know the whole caboodle. He opens his eyes with a scuff and then opens the window letting the fresh spring air enter the room. No school today for him, teacher improvement day.

_I know how they can improve the school_ he says as he heads down the stairs to get some breakfast  
_They can fire a few of the teachers we have there, like that new gym teacher! Nobody likes him anyway… __  
__I let him know I don't, he talks to me like I'm still a kid…_

He opens the fridge and see's what's inside. There is a carton of milk that's half empty, a carton of eggs, and the usual things in a fridge. Deli meat, some Madra curry, it's really hot stuff. Well ok I guess that isn't something usual to have in a fridge.

"Hey Canti!" Naota yells with his head still inside the fridge. Naota starts to turn his head after a few seconds to yell for him again only to notice him on the other side of the door. He stops short and then beings to speak again.

"You know were anything good to eat is?"

"--" Canti replies.  
"Ahuh..."

Canti turns his head and points inside the fridge. Naota turns to look and pokes his head back in, moving the carton of milk and see's a dish of noodles, or something (I can't really think of Japanese food, so you do the math yourself)

"I guess it'll do, thanks" He grabs the plate and a drink from the side and shuts the door. He sets the drink on the table and puts the noodles in the microwave and hits a button. He turns his head as it cooks, watching Canti walk back towards the other room. Canti is wearing an apron as usual but his head is fixed, and he doesn't wear the box like he use to. The pieces weren't all recovered, but Naota forged some up in a shop class he took one summer. It took awhile to get the right paint to match it.  
The microwave beeps and he grabs the plate, and eats breakfast.

-Under the bridge, later that day-

The cars are passing by less now than when they were when he had arrived. A black cargo truck makes its way slowly, like the driver is afraid he's going to careen off into the river. Naota sits with his hands on his knees, he scratches his head, in a bald spot he got in some point in time. He stares at the water as the sun makes a glare into his eyes. Off in the distance he hears the one of a kind sound. The vespa motor.

Ninamori didn't let off the accelerator even though she approached a stop sign. She smiled and leaned forward and then at the last possible second, braked. Her body leaned forward but she straightened her self up just in time as she ended up right at the cross line; the smoke rose behind her along with a dark skid mark on the pavement. She looked left for a split second while taking a right. Naota watched as she sped across the bridge and parked the bike up the hill.

"You really have to go that fast!" Natoa shouted standing up

Ninamori got off and started walking down the hill.  
"Yea what's the big deal, you go faster" she said smiling. Her hair was long, down past her shoulder bone and her bangs were thick. She had let her hair grow out for about a year and a half only trimming it now and then. She said it was something she had wanted to but not until she was a little taller. She wore blue jeans, a purple halter top, thong sandals and a watch on her (right or left) hand.

"Yea but I wear a helmet!"  
"Helmets just get in the way of your vision" she says and pecks him on the cheek before sitting down. Naota looks at her out of the corner of his eye and then sits down also.  
"Just be careful ok?"  
"Yea don't worry about it, so what'd you want to tell me?" she asked smiling at him.

_What's she so giddy about?_

"Well how do I say this?" he says looking away. She leans her head out trying to look at him

"Hm?"  
"You know about my dad getting in trouble and all that right?"

Her eyes move as she recalls what he had told her.

"Yea, he wrote something about some secret file he had gotten a hold of for the military or something right?"

"Hardly a secret," he says looking at her, then continuing, looking back at the river. The sun wasn't glaring in his eyes anymore, he wondered if it was because he had moved after getting up.  
"He stole the JGSDF's (Japan's Ground Self-Defense Force, the army) log of disasters in the past 10 years. Some were top secret and he printed everyone one of them, including information that wasn't supposed 

to be out about events that were already known"

"Wow sounds serious, you sure did your homework Naota"  
"He told me a lot more but I didn't listen all that much"  
"You said about events that were already known right? He had written on those too?"  
"Yea"  
"So he must of wrote about…"  
"Yea I guess so"  
"Hmm.."

She put her hands back and leaned on them. Naota looked at her and putting his hands behind his head, leaned back against the hill side.

_Guess I'll just go ahead and tell her_

"Eri?"  
"Yea?"  
"I'm leaving"

She sat up and shifted her body towards him. "Leaving? What do you mean?"

"The judge told my dad he has to leave the country for thirty days"  
"No way...so what that is your dad," she said getting closer to him and eventually making her away on top of him.  
"Yea but," he said putting his hands down to his side, unsure of what she was going to do.  
"So, let your dad leave. You're an adult you can handle staying by yourself for a month or two"  
"You think I didn't tell him that!" he said shouting a little.  
"And he still said no?" she shouted back  
Calming his tone, "he said that he wanted me to go with, and that the shop, and all the house appliances were going to be shut off while we were gone" he said.

_I feel like crap for having to tell her this_

She was completely on top of him now, with her hands above his head, like she was trapping him from moving. Gravity let her beautiful long hair come down the side of her chest. Naota glimpsed at her chest and then back at Eri's face trying to concentrate.  
"You can't just leave, what am I going to do then!" she said also softening her tone and looking to the side  
"I'm sorry, I keep telling him I don't need to go with him but he insists I do, he says I won't mind once I find out what's in store"  
"I thought you didn't even like your dad"

_He's ok_

"I don't really…" he says and his eyes slowly move down her body to her chest again. She looks back at his face without him noticing and smiles.

"Naota" she says with a smirk.  
He looks back at her knowing he's been caught.  
"Yea?"  
"You know I don't mind, I don't see why you try to hide it when you look at my breasts (boobs whatever sounds better lol)"

"I don't try to hide it," he says aggravated

"I think it's cute, your look like a little kid when you get caught" she says smiling.

"Yea just like when you--" he says even more aggravated but then stops when Eri falls on him and sinks her mouth onto his. She wraps her arms around his head and he wraps his arm around her. He closes his eyes. She grips him tighter as they get more into it. A car passes by. The sun continues to shine on the lake, and the people across the way can't even tell what's going on. He feels the heat from her tongue and let's her go at it. A few seconds later she stops , keeping her body how it is and opens her eyes.

"Why don't you just live with me?"  
"What?" he says shocked  
"Come on it'd be fun"  
"But I can't live with you!" he says still shocked  
"Why not?"  
"Cause we're still in high school"  
"Naota my father isn't the mayor anymore it's not like he'll care"  
"Yea he's a senator now! (I don't know what or even if there is something like that in Japan but he's like that)"

She laughs.  
"What's so funny?"  
"I'm right here you don't have to yell, come on I want you to" she smiles  
"I don't know," he says.

_It wouldn't be that bad…but dad said I wouldn't mind going with him…wait what the hell do I care_

"Just think about it, your not leaving for a few days right?"  
"Yea"  
"Good, gives me some time to make you stay with me"  
"Do what?" he says his eyes widening and Ninamori starts to kiss him again while doing "other things"  


"I love you..." she whispers in his ear.

He gasps and says it back to her closing his eyes

_Great…now what..._

-Chapter 3 & 4-

_We talked for awhile after we were done. Just about this and that you know. It's weird how much her and I are alike. I was glad school was about over, so was she. I liked the opposite sex, so did she. I hoped she would . She thought it was a funny joke. I don't really joke that much. _

Hours passed. The traffic started picking up as the clock hit around four. People getting off work, they're kids driving around, enjoying the day off. One of the stop lights down the street could be seen and it wasn't working and the two of them could hear horns honking and some commotion.

"Hmm I wonder what's going on?" Ninamori says as she stands up, walking a few paces up the hillside to see if she can catch a glimpse. Naota follows her and moves on the right side of her, squinting his eyes.

The sun is still fairly high as it is nearing summer time. Clouds have rolled in more, looking like it will storm later on. The sky is still blue though, and the sun hasn't given it any hue or saturation.

"Probably a wreck," Naota replies as he stops squinting looks at her.  
"Hmm, you wanna go see?" she asks grabbing his arm, running up the hill  
"Not really," he says showing no interest  
"Oh come on you can drive even," she says smiling handing him his helmet.  
"Thanks, I think you should be wearing it though," he says as he gets on, still not wanting to go.  
"You worry too much"  
"Suite yourself" he says handing the helmet to her implying that she put it back in the cargo bag. He slaps on the goggles though, then fires up the vespa.

"Were off!" she shouts pointing with one arm and hanging on with the other. Naota turns his head to look back at her  
"Oh did you want me to take off then?" he asks. She frowns  
"No"  
"Maybe if you say it again I'll go"  
"No I don't feel like it now" she says folding her arms, as she looks the other way, eyes closed.  
"Oh come on"  
"Were--" she says screaming only to squeeze Naota as he takes off unexpectedly.

He guns the throttle as she shouts, and feels her arms tighten around him. He pulls a uey (uturn) and heads back out onto the road. Her grip loosens as they hit the asphalt. He looks up to the road that he comes across first. No cars.

He passes a min-van in front of him, letting the Vespa's motor rev up only to hear it go down as it shifts gears. Eri's hair is blowing in the wind like no tomorrow as she passes the van, making the driver see a purple and yellow blob. Naota passes the road and see's the street up ahead with quite a few cars stuck in the middle of the intersection. He lets off the accelerator and pulls over to the shoulder. Eri opens her eyes and peeks her head around his body.

"Why'd you stop?" she asks.  
"I'm not gonna get stuck too, let's just walk up there"

He lets the engine go off and puts the kick stand down.

_Wow, first time it actually went down for me without having to try a few times_

He looks down at his foot and the gets off. Eri follows as they start walking. Some pedestrians across the street are making their way also up the sidewalk, unlike them in the grass. A bunch of shops and a restaurant make up the little strip. All of the buildings have been colored a tan/cyan color since the new owner had bought them some time ago. Eri looks behind her still walking and see's an ambulance coming across the bridge. Naota notices too and moves away from the road some more. It passes and stops a few yards in front of them. The crew hop out and start carrying a stretcher up to the intersection. Naota grabs Eri's hand and makes his way across the street, as a few police cars pass just as they are on the other side. He continues to hold her hand as they stop in front of a store as a policeman sets up a barricade.

"Alright everyone, stay back and let us work!" he shouts, moving so another man can setup another beside it. Another pushes a photographer back, and a barricade is set in the same fashion, on the opposite side of the intersection. A fire truck comes from the right, and a few men bellow out, and hook up a hose quickly to a nearby fire hydrant.

Naota and Eri stay close as more people gather up.

"What happened officer?" A women asks  
"We don't know yet ma'm, when we find out we'll let everyone know"  
"Was it a wreck?" Eri asks, surprising Naota that she would speak up suddenly  
"We believe so young lady"  
"We need some help over here!" A firefighter shouts and the cop runs off as another takes his post

Everyone tries to peek there head out to see what is happening.

"I think we should get out of here" Naota suggests.  
"Just a little longer, I wanna see what happened" Eri replies

_I'm just glad it wasn't us_  
   
"Guess you'll wear a helmet from now on huh?" he says with a smart ass tone  
"That's not funny Naota!" she says hitting him and then putting her attention back on car where the workers were. Naota laughs to himself and watches also.

They pull a man out of a black car who screams a bit as they pull him saying "Oww! My leg, careful" They quickly put him on a stretcher and start to hall him back to an ambulance. At the same time two more show up on opposite sides, as does some more police cars.

"Hey! Isn't that…" Eri shouts and starts making her way through the crowd.  
"Ninamori!" Naota shouts and follows her slowly making his way also.

She pushes her way through all different sorts of people.

"Excuse me…sorry…pardon me…sorry" she says. Naota says sorry once and just makes his way around people, following Eri's big poof of hair.

Barricades were set up on all sides of the street, cornering all of the wrecked cars, ten in all, into the middle of the intersection. Mostly everyone looked to be alright as some of the drivers and passengers were on cell phones, probably calling their loved ones and letting them know what happened. Oddly enough, the wreck in the way it happened, corned everyone in from getting out. Otherwise they probably wouldn't just be sitting there. Some were not so lucky though.

Eri finally gets out of the big huddle were police were holding them off so the ambulance and fire crews could work.

"Mr. Ray! Is that you Mr. Ray!" Eri shouts as she watches the two ambulance workers, dressed in light blue shirts and dark blue pants, push the stretcher to back end, were another worker was opening the doors after prepping the station. The man looks over towards the crowd and notices her. He squints and then recognizes her

"Ninamori-san!" he shouts back. She smiles glad that he recognizes her.  
"Wait wait wait," he says to the workers.  
"Please can I have a moment to talk to her?" he asks pointing. They nod and go talk to the police officer. Naota goes up behind her and looks to see who she was shouting at and who it was.

_Oh great, it's him. I forgot to tell you, I don't like him, Eri does_

The cop signals her to come by and she grabs Naota and runs over to the man. Naota looks at him but doesn't say anything. The man is probably in his mid thirties. His hair is pitch black, and fairly buzzed. He had to of dyed it cause of the color it is, and students always laugh when the dye starts to run cause of his original hair color being brown or red or something. His eyebrows are really…weird.

The sun was pretty much gone by now and the police had placed flares around the area, with most of the wounded helped out. They were asking questions now mostly and getting rid of the cars in the street. The river side nearby was flowing a little faster than usual, and the wind had picked up a tad.

"Mr. Ray I can't believe you were in that!" He laughs.  
"Yea it was weird. But you know what's even more weird, was that the wreck was caused by just one person!" he tells her. Naota listens carefully but doesn't say anything to him.  
"Really one person? No way, how did they get out?"  
"I didn't see much but I am pretty sure it was a motorcycle"  
"A motorcycle? You don't see those that much around here," she says surprised.  
"That's what I thought I saw but who knows, I could be wrong. It happened so fast"  
He turns to Naota.  
"Hello Naota"  
"Hi," he says back not looking at him  
"Aren't you upset that your teacher could be hurt?" he says keeping an attitude just like he is  
"Not really," he replies  
"You know…it looked like a girl was driving" He says trying to peek Naota's curiosity.  
But he didn't flinch  
"So what, a dumb women driver sounds about right."  
"Yea I guess that's true," he replies.

Just then a black motorcycle spins around the corner back towards the bridge. Ninamori moves to the side as they are talking and watched the bike approach them. The bike comes to a stop and the driver removes his helmet.

ITS HARUKO! WHAHAHAHAHAH! PSYCH!

"Oh my my my what happened!" Kamon asks Naota.  
"Dad!? What are you doing here!"  
"Some people told Grandpa that there was a wreck so I thought I would come check it out"  
"Come check it out? Wait" he says panicking.

Didn't he say that it was a motorcycle!

"Didn't you say it was a motorcycle that made the wreck?" Naota asks Mr. Ray  
"So now you can talk to me?" He asks. Ninamori stands there watching them all blankly and then turns furious and starts shouting  


"So you were the one weren't you Mr. Nadaba!" she says pointing a finger at him and cocking her head, as she gets in his face.

"Woah woah woah, I don't know what you're talking about! And please call me Kamon" he says laughing a little.

The police start walking over as some of the victims point that way, and as more people start to watch the argument

"Maybe I'll call you that if you fess up!" she says engraged.

_What the hell…why is she so pissed off_ Naota thinks to himself

"Eri!" Naota yells, but he stops when she looks at him with a look and back at his dad.  
"Did you or did you not do this?" she asks.

"No of course not I was at the bakery all day! Come to think of it…Grandpa did say that he didn't see the bike at a certain time" he says.

The police walk up and ask him to step off the bike.  
"Oh yea, you didn't do it huh?" Naota asks.

"Sir we are going to have to ask you a few questions. They walk along side of Kamon as they approach some of the witness's and victims.

"Come on Nao, I didn't do anything, you believe me right?" He says looking back, but Naota doesn't answer.

_I don't know, I hope he didn't, he is in enough trouble anyway_

"So do you think it was him?" Mr. Ray asks looking at him

"I don't know," he replies  
"You don't believe your own father?"

"I think he did it!" Eri shouts and punches Naota out of fury. He grabs his stomach and loses his breath. She realizes what she had done and starts to pamper him.

Mr. Ray looks towards Kamon and watches as some of the suspects point fingers into his face, as others shake their heads no.

"Oh well, I guess it was just some idiot driver" Mr. Ray says as the two workers start to put him in the ambulance.

"My father wouldn't do something like that!" Naota screams turning around.

"That's good to know you believe him. You and I we know a thing or two about letting our emotions show. I'm glad you didn't deny believing him. I hope you do the same for her." He says pointing at Ninamori. She smiles and blushes.

"I do, but don't think it was him, he couldn't do something like that, and besides he would have been in the middle of it, he can't drive to save his life!"

"How your father drives isn't my business, and he wasn't involved with the wreck" he replies

"What do you mean?" Ninamori asks

"See you in school. Oh and Naota."

"Yea?"

"I guess you still swing the bat" he says as the worker shuts the door and gets into the front of the ambulance driving off. One…two….three..four, five, six. The drops of rain came down slow.  
Swing the bat…

"What did he mean by that?" Ninamori asks walking up to his side. Naota watches at the ambulance goes takes a right, the same way his dad had came.

"No idea" Naota tells her turning around to look at his dad.

_I am definitely not getting into that. The first time I've lied to her..._

"Ok if you say so," she replies. She looks towards Kamon and remembers that she was mad. Naota looks at her for a moment and then back as the police point towards them signaling Kamon to go. He makes his way with haste, blabbing as he leaves the mob.

"So what did they say?" says Naota.

"Oh you know just a big misunderstanding, like I said" he says putting his hand on his forhead. He gets on the bike, and puts his helmet on. "Supper should be ready by now, hurry on home, you can come too right Ninamori-san?" he says rhetorically. He turns the bike around and starts to take off but loses control right away do the slick pavement. Ninamori laughs and Naota smirks.

"You can't take off so fast, it's raining you know" Kamon brushes himself off and gets back on taking off with less speed. Ninamori realizes it's raining and quickly runs back to the vespa.

"Come on Naota!" she shouts to him as she puts the helmet on. "Great my hair is ruined now, I can't believe I didn't even realize earlier!" Naota runs to her and gets on. He shifts it around and starts it up and takes off fast with ease. No wiping out, no problem.

_My dad is a lousy driver, but then again, if he had caused the wreck he would have been found out, and he would have been in it right? I can take off alright, what's his deal_

-Nadaba House, Night, Dinner table-

Grandpa, Kamon, Canti, Ninamori, and Naota sit around the table. Kamon along with Grandpa sit on one side across from Naota and Ninamori, and Canti sits at one of the ends. Ninamori is use to Canti joining them when they eat, since he makes most of the meals and he has been around her long enough. She has even taken a liking to him. Not like that though she says. I prefer real men. Awhile back she was jealous of an older women was always all over Naota. She thought that he was just being used and he would get hurt. She tried all sorts of tricks to try to get him to fall for her, and keep him under her "control" as women sometime call it. But to her it seemed that most the time it was she who was under his "control". What was even weirder to her, he didn't seem to acknowledge it…or even notice her. She gave up for awhile, though she still was good friends with him. She had dated other guys through junior high (or w/e it is called there) some of them from other towns that she met at track meets and other sports, but most were either jerks or just not her type. Every time she was with them something reminded her of Naota, and she would either screw it up due to her thoughts or they would just lose interest since she wasn't easy.

She finally got lucky with him though, in probably the most embarrassing of ways. She was with her current boyfriend at the time hanging around Mabase. On the way back to her house, the two took a shortcut through a back alleyway and her boyfriend tried to pull a fast one. _I don't mind_ she said to herself, while he was all over her. _I mean it's only natural right? He is MY boyfriend…so why do I feel like screaming_

Her hair wasn't as long then, probably down to her shoulders, she wore a black beret, a black formal t-shirt, a black skirt with black school shoes, and tight high socks. She was asking for it, the way she dressed I mean.

"Help!" she yelled. It startled the boy and he backed up a foot and then went back to being all over her. She cried once more and he tried making her be quiet, confused and scared at the same time. Convenient for her Natoa was on an errand along with Canti, taking the bakery's records to the bank in town. They had stopped to get something to drink at a stand.

-Mabase streets, Afternoon, overcast,past-

"So that'll be 5.50" the man behind the counter says.  
"5.50! It's just two cans!" Naota shouts  
"Hey I don't make the prices, just the drinks, pay up or hand em back"  
"Yea whatever," he says and hands the man the money.  
"Thanks" he says and goes back to a register putting the money in.

Naota hands one of the cans, a black one with two white strips, one at the top, one at the bottom, to Canti. Canti is wearing a black baseball cap with a "P!" symbol on it, and is carrying a few sacks, probably with some groceries in them. Naota is wearing the same cap, only it being blue and he has it on backwards. He is sporting his baby blue sweatshirt, brown shorts and his shoes and socks. He looks to be about thirteen or fourteen.

"Help!" he hears not far off. His eyes are closed as he chugs the drink down, the same as Canti, and when he hears it, he opens his eyes. He stops chugging it and stares down the street, trying to get an idea of where it could be. The strip he is on, is filled with shops and such, but no one is really out at the moment, some of the shop owners and employees are out sweeping, but no one notices the cry for help except him.

Canti turns his head looking at Naota.

"Did you hear that Canti?" he says looking at him. Canti must of said yes and he turns his cap backwards like Naota's and starts taking off in the direction of the cry. Naota follows. They pass the alleyway, but Naota stops and looks back, peering down the dark path, the daylight being shadowed from the buildings on both sides. He can't really make out how many people are down there.

"Whose down there!" he shouts.

Ninamori looks towards the street and sees him.

"Naota!" she yells pushing the guy off but he doesn't fall back much. He turns and notices Naota, as she stares down the way.  
"Naota help me!"

"Help me? What the hell, why are you freaking out!" her boyfriend shouts, though it is in anger, as he see's Naota and he is clearly bigger and taller than him.

"Back off, you don't know what he can do!" she says as she watches Naota walking slowly down the pathway. Canti hasn't shown his head yet, but Naota figures he must of just gotten confused, or hadn't seen him turn back.

"You kidding me? I'll pay the kid to beat me up, and why are you freaking out? I was just trying to make out with you"

Naota stops and clinches his fist. _Pfft, that's why she's screaming. I thought someone was in trouble..._  
He turns around and starts walking back towards the street.

"Wait!" she says stepping past the guy.

"I'm not going to interrupt what you and your boyfriend are doing, don't shout for help unless you really need it!" Naota says loudly.

"I did need help, he isn't my boyfriend!" she says. _I can't believe he actually was around, I was just shouting at first stupidly, but now is my chance!_

"Not your boyfriend!" the guy shouts, becoming more angry. "What the hell are you talking about? You were just fine a minute ago and now this kid shows up and you are blabbing like I'm some rapist."

Naota is almost to the end of the alleyway when he stops and turns around. He see's Ninamori still walking towards him and the guy coming fast up behind her. He grabs her arm and turns her around. Naota flinches at the sight. _Watch it_

"Don't touch me!" she says pulling away, but still facing him.

"What is your problem!" the guy asks again, screaming now.

Naota starts walking back on the sidewalk, while the two talk and don't notice.

"I'm not your girlfriend anymore, and don't you dare touch me like that!" she says punching his chest.

The man shakes his arm, and engraged, slaps her across the face. She screams and falls onto her knees. He realizes what he has done and immediately is even more engraged when she calls him a bastard.

"Bastard!" she says holding her left cheek covering a red mark. At that instant Naota sprints around the corner his hat flying off behind him. The man looks up and sees him, Ninamori leans back and turns, and sees him. She smiles in relief.

" off kid!" the man says. He steps over Eri, and stops. He has shoulder length brown hair, green eyes. He wears a white t-shirt, blue jeans, and some sneakers. He's your typical pretty boy.  
Naota is a few feet away when the man brings back his fist and lays him out. Naota falls back and hits the alleyway pavement hard.

"Naota!" Eri screams, disappointed and scared. Naota sits up and shakes his head. The man walks over 

to him and starts to kick him but--

"Canti!" Naota screams and instantly Canti lands in-between him and the man. The man's foot comes down from the air with full force and lands right on Canti's right knee. The man shouts and jumps around on one leg in pain. He stops a few seconds later and notices the robot.

"Hey what the hell!" he says scared. Naota stands up. He grabs onto the back of Canti and swings himself around his body as the big mouth opens with all of its red eyes and lets it devour him. Canti's body turns red like a thermostat going from sub zero temperatures to volcanic heat. The blue paint turns red and Canti's black cap flies off.

(I will describe actions as Canti, but Naota will be thinking while piloting him)

The man's face turns all weird and he freaks out and runs off. Ninamori stands up and smiles.

"Get him!" she says pointing.

_This is stupid_ Naota thinks to himself. _Oh well it has been a bit since I last was swallowed, I should have some fun_

He takes off after the man and jumps in front of him, blocking his exit. He screams again and falls to his knee's crying and begging for his life.

"Oh please please, don't hurt me, please I'm so sorry what I did, I didn't mean to, I'm sorry, don't hurt me!" he says bowing his head up and down like a maniac.

Canti picks the man up by the back of his shirt and turns him around towards Ninamori. He signals her to come and she walks up pulling up her sleeve, angered. She lays one in to him and then exhales, feeling relieved. Canti lets him go and turns back to blue. Naota comes out in a weird stream, but he is goo free. He hadn't come out with goo for awhile for the last few times he had been in Canti. He didn't question why though, it was better that way, he reeked when he had. He was glad that no horns had sprouted either.

_Couldn't happen anyway. No crazy person to knock me upside the head_

He thought to himself as he stood up. When he was finally standing Ninamori slapped him up the backside of his head. He grabbed the spot.

"Ow what was that for!" he asked holding his head.  
"Next time, don't be such an idiot" she says crossing her arms. He holds his head still as Naota moves his hand and puts his cap back on, and puts Naota's on his head. He is holding the groceries again.

"Now come on, I'm thirsty" she says putting her arm through his. He looks at her weirdly as she pulls him out onto the street.  
"Hey wait a minute! Aren't you even going to thank me?" Naota shouts.  
"I will thank you for the drink you buy me" she says back  
"Who said I was buying you a drink?"  
Canti follows behind them carrying the sacks and watching the man stare at him and then run off the other way.

-Back at the dinner table-

Everyone had finished eating and was relaxing by the time she was done remembering how her and Naota had started dating.

_Ok it was really dumb and immature. And it was probably uncalled for, but he did hit me. So it was a good thing in a way. Haha yea, I finally got him._ She thought to herself looking at him. He was looking down, she could tell something was on his mind.

"Dad?" he says interrupting Kamon and Grandpa going on about how hybrid cars are pieces of junk. Grandpa is a little skinner than we last saw him, but he is older now and the age is definitely showing. He moves slower and his emotions aren't very fluid. He is wearing a big grey hoodie, and black track pants. Kamon is wearing some white kaki's, a white t-shirt with a red unbuttoned t-shirt over it.

"Hmm?"

"I'm going to stay with Eri while you are gone" he says

Ninamori turns to Naota surprised.

"Really!" she says leaning over, putting her face practically into his. He looks at her and leans back from her a little bit.

"Yea," he replies. He looks back at his dad and continues. "I don't want to leave for the summer, and plus you have been keeping the whole thing a secret. You almost got in trouble earlier too"

"Ahh so you are having doubts about your old man huh?" Kamon replies and turns his body to fully face him.

"You sure you want to stay with her? " he asks

"Yea I do" he replies. Ninamori wraps her arms around Naota

"Oh my god that's wonderful Naota, thank you, thank you, thank you." She turns towards Kamon.  


"Don't worry, I'll take good care of him"

"And it's ok with your parents? The head senators daughter having a criminals son stay?" he says crossing his hands.

_Criminal…_ Naota thinks to himself and sinks a little. Ninamori still has her arms wrapped around his neck and widens her eyes. She then laughs a few seconds later

"Yea of course it's ok, they don't think of you as a criminal, they didn't mind the whole thing at all. My dad was rooting for you, ya know?"

"Hmm is that so?" he replies, feeling a bit of joy. She nods her head then looks at Naota.  
"What's wrong?" she asks him.

"So do you want to know where I am going?" Kamon asks Naota, knowing what he is thinking. Naota doesn't reply but just looks at his father, not a clue one what he is going to say next.

"That's ok, I don't think he really minds, he is staying with me so" Ninamori replies for him.  
"Oh really, Naota is that how you feel?" Grandpa speaks up saying. He takes a breath after speaking.

"So where will you be going?" Naota asks his father, speaking up on how he really feels

"Well, I was going to wait to tell you as we were leaving, but seeing how you are going to be staying here, and I'm not going to stop you, I suppose I'll just tell you now. I'm taking your grandfather too--"

"Just tell me already!"

It was really bugging him for some reason, he didn't 'know why either. He felt like the answer would bring nothing but trouble.

_Maybe I'm just worrying about it, cause I want to go with them. But I already said I was staying with Eri, and I can't go back on that. I don't want to, I want to stay with her. But I want to get out of this town too, I haven't really been outside of town much in the past few years. Hardly at all, we make good money but we aren't travelers at heart. I have gone to theme parks and such with Eri and her family has taking me to camping and stuff before. Nothing special. I would like to go wherever he is going, but it all depends on where…_

"New York. Your grandfather and I are going to go see your brother" he says looking at Naota.

"New York!" Eri shouts in excitement. "Oh wow cool, America!"

Naota opens his eyes really wide, and then runs out of the room upstairs.  


_New York. My brother, Tasuku!_

-CHAPTER 5: You Hate Me So-

-Later on that night, Naota's Room-

Naota lays in his bed with his eyes closed, probably thinking about what he should do.

New York, my brother. Mabase, Eri…

He had changed out of his clothes and put on some black sweatpants that had a big "Mabase Express" on the left side, in Japanese mind you. He has a black white beater on to match his pants or he probably just thrown it on.

-Back in the dinning room-

Ninamori was confused when he had rushed out of the room. She gotten up to follow but his dad stopped him.

"Ninamori-san, would you help me clean up?" he asked holding his hand out to block her, still sitting down.

"Clean up? Where is Canti at? Doesn't he always do it?"  
"I sent him out for some things, besides I would like to talk to you"

She agreed and they started doing dishes, he washed them off and she rinsed them. There was quite a load at the sink, like they had piled up for two days. Maybe even more. They were quiet for most part unless he asked her to do something, or she had asked him something similar. Ninamori was always helping in the kitchen at home. Partly due to she was the only child and was required to do chores, and partly cause she was the only one around a good portion of the time. She had always taken Kamon to be a lazy oaf, and let all the work go to the robot they had. She had never seen him do much work, unless it was with that magazine he writes, or wrote she thinks to herself.

_Watching him now though…he seems to know what he is doing. Even if it is a small thing like cleaning up the table, he seems almost like a decent father, I always thought of him as a lazy oaf _

"So you want Nao to stay with you right?" he asks still scrubbing the plate he has in his hand.  
The water from the faucet splashes onto the cup Ninamori has in her hand as she forgets she has it. She comes to and answers him.

"Yes…I'm sorry that we hadn't asked you first."  


"No no no Ninamori-san, it's alright. I'd rather have him stay with you than with some stranger," he says in a low tone, still washing the dishes and putting them into the other tub. She rinses the plate and the bowl he hands to her. They don't speak for a good twenty seconds and then she feels like she should break the silence.

"So…when are you going to New York?" she asks  
"When Naota was little, there use to be a small well behind the house, by the playground across the street. It was originally a storm shelter but since basements had came along, no one used it. My dad decided to put water in there then, in case something ever happened, what he thought could happen, it beats me," he says laughing a little. He washed a plate, a cup and then passes them onto her. She rinses them real quick and puts them in the strainer.  
"Naota use to play on the hill were the well was, just like any other kid would. He always took matchbox cars and played around with them, you know having wars and stuff."

Ninamori chuckled at the thought of Naota as a little kid. She pictured him on the hill, his hair being too poofy, and him in a small outfit with a cute voice.

"It poured for a whole week and when it had cleared up the next day, Nao asked if he could go play on the hill. I gladly told him yes, not knowing of what was to become."

"What happened?" Ninamori asked, not sure of what could happen"

"Well since it had rained so much, and the well was so old, it had overflowed. Nao…fell in."

"Oh no!" she says dropping the cup in her hand and putting her fists up to her mouth.

"He cried and cried for help, but the well was so far away I couldn't hear him through the backdoor. Grandpa didn't live with us at the time so he wouldn't of been any help. His mother…"

"His mother?"

"His mother was coming back from the hospital. She was a nurse there, imagine that?" he said chuckling a little, then lowering his tone again. He hadn't picked up another dish at the moment, he turned the faucet off, and rested his hands on the counter.

"So she rescued him right?"  
"No…"  
"No!" she said getting in his face  
"Tasuku did." He said back at her  
"His brother?" she says backing up  
"He had heard him from the house, and ran out as fast as he could. By the time there mom had gotten to the well, Tasuku had already pulled him up and out. He was unconscious but his mom did…oh 

whatever the hell it's called. Point is Naota almost died…"

She pictured the little boy on the hill again, and then falling into the water, crying for help, his dad nowhere in site, his mom not far, and his brother rushing to save him. She couldn't picture his mom or his brothers face, she had never seen them before, though she had seen pictures of his brother, but not when he was young.

"Naota thought I could hear him since I was outside. He got so angry at me, told me he hated me, he even cursed at me! A five year old, cursing…I felt so bad, I tried to make it up to him, but he always has that in his heart. Tasuku was inside and heard him, so he thought I was doing it on purpose or something. I was shocked that a five year old could even think the way he was, on top of the way he was feeling…" he sinks his head and closes his eyes.

"After his mother had passed away, he only had Tasuku and I left. Then just a few years ago, Tasuku left from America to play baseball…and now he only has me left."

He turns around and leans back against the counter.

"I've tried being a good father, giving Nao what he wants," he looks at Ninamori  
"I think I finally realize there is a certain place in his heart for me though. He hasn't forgiven me to this day for what happened, but he has been better about things towards me, at least he talks to me"

Ninamori was speechless. _He isn't a lazy oaf at all…I didn't think something like this could have ever happened! Maybe he SHOULD go to New York…_

"Why…are you telling me this?" she asks not sure what to say. He looks at her, and she sees a face she has never seen on him before

"Ninamori-san, I'm telling you cause I believe Naota is truly in love with you."

She blushes like she never has before, this time, she can't even bring words to her mouth

"Uh….yea…." she manages to get out, feeling stupid.

"I mean don't get me wrong, I don't know if he will marry you or something!" he says, moving around like an idiot, trying not to look so serious.

"Marry me??" she says looking down, her face dark red.

_Naota wants to marry me! Oh my god…that's fantastic! Wait! I can't get married? Oh who cares! No wait, he didn't say that! Did he? I don't care what he says, I just want Naota. Maybe I should finish school first? Well of course I'm going to finish school first!_  


Kamon looks at her. He can tell she has a million thoughts going through her head and decides to break her off

"Look I told you this because…"

"Because?" she says, her face going back to its normal hue.

"I'd like Naota to come with me to New York. He hasn't seen his brother in such a long time…I think it would be good for him"

"Oh…I see" she says sinking. _Just when I thought the world was the best it could be…he wants to take him still_

"Well….I" she looks down and to the left, not looking back at him.

"You know…" he says putting a hand on his head, scratching it.

She looks at him still sad

"I guess…" he still scratches his head

"Yes!" she says becoming excited. _He is going to let him stay! He has to, otherwise his image of him for me is devastated_

"You could come too" he says smiling and shruggin.

_Woah…I didn't expect that, Naota is just like his father._

-CHAPTER 6: Dreams and Escape-

-Back in Naota's bedroom-  
Naota lays alone, fast asleep now. Hours pass, and he barely even moves. He isn't under the big blanket he has, he just lays there. His eyes open. He rolls over to look out across his room and notices it's a mess. Stuff laying around everywhere. His desk has a bunch of mail, and pictures on it. One falls off and he can barely make out what is on it, but it looks like Mamimi to him. To the right of the photo that fell, is the bass guitar Haruko left him. The front side faces him, staring him down. He keeps looking at it, not sure what to think. And then--the E string, just magically…strung itself.

His eyes opened wide, and he sat up wondering if he had just imagined it. He then noticed that some of the things on the ground weren't his. Infact, all of it wasn't his.

"Wait a sec," he says. He looks up towards the top bunk, afraid to take an actual peek. He then looks back at all of the things on the ground, back to the pictures, and back to the guitar. The string goes off again, this time louder than it should sound, and it rings with a big bass hum. He doesn't waste anymore time. He grabs onto the side railing and pulls himself up onto the top bunk. He lands his knee right on something hard and falls forward, stopping himself against the wall. A blanket is covering whoever it is, and he has a damn good idea.

_Am I scared?_

He shakes his head for feeling stupid and wasting more time than needed. He pulls the cover back to reveal the person.

"HARUKO!" he screams and he loses balance. He almost falls off the side, but something catches him and throws him back up. He looks at her and see's her head is down but her hand is grasped around his arm. He is dazed and can't make his brain function. She leans forward and grabs his head like she is going to kiss him. She opens her eyes as she lifts her head to look at him. She is wearing a red sweatshirt, and black pants like she has before. Her bracelet starts going crazy, and Naota glances at it, wondering if she is for real or not. The sound though, the cling that it makes, is so real, he accepts what he see's.

"Takun…" she says her face sad and seductive at the same time. He is still dazed, his mouth opens and he can't even breathe. She leans forward and kisses him. He grabs her head and kisses her back, like he had been dyeing to do it his whole life. He closes his eyes and they roll around on top of each other, not saying words just making more heat in the air. Naota rolls over on top of her, taking off his beater.

Cue in…hmm let's do an oldie. Truly, Madly, Deeply - Savage Garden

"Takun…you've grown up…"she says looking at him and his body, just him in general and the way he is asking. She smiles at him, and he becomes even more aroused and happy.

"Yea no more calling me a kid," he says, basically attacking her with his mouth, not letting her speak again. She rubs her hands all around his body, scratching him, as she wraps her legs around him. Keeping them that way as he takes her shirt off, and then, surprisingly to her and him alike, takes her pants off. He is so into it he doesn't even realize something odd. Haruko's figure, or what he remembers, looks nothing like this. Her body seems to be one of a teenager. She blushes, though he cannot see in the dark, and continues to take his pants off, but then stops short. He gazes from head to toe on her body and notices something odd but he can't put a finger on it.

"What's wrong?" she asks him. Just the sound of her voice makes Naota go crazy.

_I don't care!_

He finishes taking his pants off and just as he is about to go in for it, Haruko stops him and looks at him. He stares at her unsure of why she stopped if she has gone this far. They lie there, their bodies pressed against each other.

"After all this time…I still can't…let you go" he says in her ear. The hormones are starting to lose there umpf even though she is a position any guy would go crazy for. She rests her left hand on the back of his head, pulling him towards her, while still holding his -- with her other hand.

"Save it for next time..."she says closing her eyes.

Hormones a go-go! (Haha) he opens his eyes again.  
"No!" he says leaning up and pushing both of her hands away. He grabs her by the thighs and enters. She widens her eyes and lets out a gasp. His eyes closed, but then he opens.

cue out the song

_Brown…_

He looks to his side, and sees blue.

_What the?_ He looks around more and notices he is on the floor in his room. He leans up and notices the mess he had saw is gone. His bass isn't to be found, there are no pictures lying on his desk. All of it makes sense to him.

_A dream…go figure…but man that was so real_  
It had only been two hours since the dinner time incident. He decided to get something to drink, cause the dream sure had made him sweat, I mean who wouldn't after dreaming that. The lights were all of, except the small one plugged into a socket over the kitchen counter. He grabbed a cup from the cupboard. He grabbed the jug of water and filled it up.

_Sink water is gross…this town's especially_

He then remembered about Ninamori.  
_Oh man, is she mad at me?_ He said to himself setting his cup down. He decided to look in the other room to see if she might of stayed over. She had on occasion without him knowing. He always wondered why she didn't just sleep with him. They had done everything a couple would do, it was odd to him. Usually she would sleep on the couch, but to no avail she wasn't there. He finished the cup of water and tossed it into the sink, before heading back upstairs. He looked at the clock, and set it in time to get up for school. The dream of Haruko on his mind, made him forget about the decision he had to make, or go back on, about New York that is.

Cue in NERD – Run to the Sun  


He sat down on his bed and looked at the floor, pondering on everything. He was so deep into thought, he didn't notice Ninamori enter his room.

_Did I really mean what I said? Or was I just being a horny school boy? He laughed at the thought but then turned his mind serious again What about Eri? I thought…that I loved her. I do don't I? Is Haruko really that important to me still? Psh hell no. No way. Eri is the one I love. I may have loved Haruko once, but…she isn't anything but trouble. Right? Right. Eri is good to me, and she really likes me, loves me even. I should stay with her and be with her. Haruko…is just a fantasy. Yea, that's it. And that will be it from now on._

Ninamori sat down on the bed next to him, and he noticed her then. She made him jump but then once he realized it was her, he immediately spoke.

"Eri! I'm sorry for running off like that, I don't know why I did, it was really stupid" he said resting his hand on her and moving close to her.

"It's alright Naota…" she said moving close to him also. She had changed into one of Naota's old t-shirts, and her own purple pajama pants. She had put her hair up into a pony tail, and the big strand went all the way down her back.

"I should of thought that he would want to go see Tasuku. He'd go only when he would get kicked out of the country" he said wrapping his other arm around her. She leaned her head against his chest and closed her eyes. She really liked moments like this, when Naota was all lovey-duby. To her, he always seemed to be caring, but was always a little shy in public, or acted all manly. _This makes up for it_ she says to herself. She yawns and moves out from his arms and lays down behind him. He looks at her and is surprised.

cue out song

"You're sleeping here? Is that were you are sleeping?" he asks her. Déjà vu…

"I want to tonight," she replies opening one of her eyes and pulling on his shirt. He lays down next to her and she pulls herself closer.

"I think…you should go to New York" she tells him.

"What? Why? I want to stay with—" she interrupts him before he can finish

"It'll be hard to be without you…but I want you to go"

"But why?" he says not understanding.  


"You want to see your brother don't you?" she asks him her eyes closed.  
"Yea but"

"I know you do…and I want you to go see him" she tells him. _I don't think his father wanted him to know that he told me what had happened…he probably thinks I don't want him to stay with me_

"Why are you changing your mind all of a sudden? Do you not want me to stay?"

"No I want you to!" she says opening her eyes and leaning up. He moves back an inch or two.

"Alright you don't have to yell!"

"Sorry, just go see him alright? I'll be ok" she says laying back down.

"Fine…" he says. _What the hell is her problem…_  
He lays down next to her and rolls over on his other side.  
"Naota…" she says. He doesn't respond.  
_I can't tell him why…he'll get even more mad than he probably already is_

"Will you look at me?" she asks. He doesn't respond for a moment but then rolls over. His eyes are off to the side though

"I want to see my brother, but I want to stay with you…"

"You know, you worry too much about things," he looks at her now. "I'll be ok Nao, thirty days isn't anything at all, and if you want to come back earlier, that's fine too. Either way…you know I'll be waiting for you"

_Earlier?_ He thinks to himself. _Yea! Why didn't I think of that! Why am I being a pussy about this? I'll just go for a week or two, she'll be ok, she's a women, women always adapt to things, they can hold onto something for their whole life right? Well I don't know about that, infact I don't know about half the things I just said, but screw it_

He nods his head and all the worries he had just seemed to flush down the toilet for him. She smiles and closes her eyes.

"Just lay with me tonight ok?" she says and before she can open her eyes again, Naota pulls her close, kisses her and then they fall asleep.

-The Next Morning, Morning, a BEAUTIFUL day!-

The two wake up and are as happy as can be. Naota makes breakfast and they both chit chat while eating, and then they head off to school on the Vespa. They get there in record time, as Naota drives through back alleys and on sidewalks etc. They don't have a lot of classes together, just P.E., Algebra, and Lunch. They both get through the day as happy as can be. Then seventh hour P.E. comes around.

-Outside, school grounds, early afternoon-

Students are getting stretched out and what not. They are all dressed in matching shirts, the boys wear shorts, the girls bloomers (I think that's right). Naota walks up along side Ninamori as the teacher starts talking about the days activites. He is wearing track pants instead of shorts, but has a matching t-shirt, and a soccer ball in his arm.

"Alright guys, today I'm thinking 'bout a little round of soccer"

Cue in Paper Triangle- The Pillows

While the kids get into teams, the teacher starts talking to Naota in private. Ninamori glances over after she is picked on a team, her hair in a ponytail again.  
_Hmm wonder what that is all about, I hope he doesn't say anything about me._

-Hallway, a few minutes ago-

Kids are heading outside in the gym uniforms, while Ninamori is talking to Mr. Ray.

"So you see Mr. Ray, I thought I would tell you that he was going to be gone." She says to him

"It's alright Ninamori-san," he says placing a hand on her shoulder. "I already knew, his father informed the school this morning and I got word of it over lunchtime, or at least I think that's when…well nevertheless I knew."

"Ah good, well see you outside," she said and started running outside.

"You know, school is almost over, summer is about to start" he said to her.

"I know," she said stopping.

"You're alright with him going? Doesn't it  
make you sad?"

"Well you see…I could go with him…but I don't want to get in the way"

He smiles, knowing she's lying. "I see. That's very grown up of you. Head on out now"  


She nods her head and runs outside. _Did he just say that's grown up of me?_  
Not knowing what to feel at the moment she just shoves it off her mind.

-Going back to them talking-

"So I hear you are going to be gone for awhile?"  
"Schools almost over" he says not wanting to talk to him

"I know that, I was just wondering if it's a choice you made yourself"  
Naota looks at Mr. Ray

"Of course it is," he replies back

"Really?" he says smiling, not believing him.

"What's it matter to you anyway?"  
He doesn't respond at first. He throws the ball.

"Doesn't mean anything" he says as an airplane passes over them (high in the sky of course)

Naota walks up beside him.

"Having hair on your body, and shaving doesn't make you an adult. You have to make the right choices, and learn who is important to you, and what is bad in your life."

Naota looks at him angry

"Look she said it was ok if I went!"

"Who did? Ninamori-san"

"Yea, so back off! And I'm sick of you lecturing me, you aren't my father so leave me alone!" he says starting to walk away.

"Haha, Naota I know you and her are alright, I wasn't even talking about her" he says to him

Naota stops. Well then who are you talking about?

"Game on!"

"Wait who were you talking about?"  


"Forget it," he says looking back at him. "You seem in a good mood, I don't want to give you any problems, besides we're not that close. Women say a lot of things you know, sometimes they lie just to get attention, sometimes they do it because they have to. Men can have just as well a painful effect as women."

"What are you talking about?" he says more calm. _Am I actually listening to him?_

"Don't let something else get in your path. The right path. You know what I'm talking about" he says as some of his hair dye falls off revealing his bright red hair. He catches it and drops it on the ground.  
He starts to play the game with the students, and Naota stares at him, actually understanding him, and dare he say it. _You know...he isn't a bad cat after all..._

Updated 12/2

This is the story continued onward. It is pretty much the start of Part 2, which is the the BIG part in the story were Haruko is. I know most of you must be a little irritated since I haven't brought her in yet, but in reality the story has only gone on for a bout two weeks tops, and she has been gone for years, so I think that a few more pages you will be ok. I wanted to show Naota's life and how he has been doing first before bringing alot of shit down upon ya'll. He seems to be a little off and on (as in he has different thoughts about things at times) which is  
how I think he would be at his age now, as most do. I was off on the age, I didn't realize he was 12 in the series, so he is a freshman now which would only be three years later. I promise, Haruko is coming back real soon. And you'll love it, cause when she does come back she will have more than enough story. Anyway, here is pretty much the teaser to part two, the end of part 1 more over. Also I would like to say, that part 1 is 26 pages long in Word, so the rest will probably be 80+ pages. 26 pages would be maybe 20 mins of film tops or how I envision it, a episode long so. Enjoy and comment if you read it jeez lol:arrow:

Chapter 7: Part 2 Teaser/Part 1 Ending  
_The last day came finally. School would be over in less than an hour, and damnit the teacher was teaching still. Making us take notes, who the hell does that on the last day? I guess that is how high school is…you work all year long and then some. I had spent the past week with her, Ninamori that Is, I mean. She stayed with me as much as possible. I don't even think she went home once. Maybe to get clothes, I don't know. We are to leave late tonight, and arrive at JFK International Airport at 8:00am tomorrow, or so my dad says. I don't get why he has to be specific…who talks like that? He might as well say, "We are going to get to America, via airplane". Adults…enough said. Wait, I thought I am an adult?_

"Mr. Nandaba!" the teacher yells aloud. Naota comes to and realizes he was drifting off from the teachers lesson. He looked up and dropped the pen he had in his hand.

"Yes, Miss Miyaji?"

"Would you like to share that with the class?" she asks pointing at him.

"Share what?" he says looking down, and seeing nothing but a vespa drawing over his notes he was taking before he drifted.

_A vespa?_  
"Well what it is?" she asks, smiling and walking up to him to look. She looks down and see's the vespa drawn in full detail. "Hey! Not bad," she says and he looks up at her. She leans down and puts her hands on the desk, leaning in towards Naota. "It kind of looks like yours," she says in a tone he hasn't heard his teacher, let alone any teacher, say to him. A tone where she sounds like she is flirting with him. Junko Miyaji. It had been Naota's teacher since sixth grade. It seemed she followed him to all his classes or something. Like a stalker would he thought to himself. He told Ninamori once but she giggled thinking he was just being a terd. She had aged but she was only thirty-three now. Her black hair was short and curled out at the tips, at shoulder length. She had a headband on, and the hair only curled behind it. (Does that make sense? I have it envisioned in my head right, just picture a girl whose hair like curves, you get the idea) She wore a sky-blue t-shirt, jeans and high heel sandals. Naota, was a little uncomfortable as she practically whispered in his ear…in front of the whole class.

"So how fast can you go?" she whispered in his ear, blowing into it as her hair brushed his face and his eyes widened and he flinched uncontrollably . The other boys in the rooms noses practically bled, and the girls looked in awe, though only a few really heard what she said.

_Thank—GOD, or whoever that Ninamori isn't here seeing this. She would see what I mean then! No wait she should be here seeing this! Or would she get mad? Ohhh, not there! _He thought as the air from her breath went into his ear, tickling and arousing him at the same time. _Damn it _

His old friend, _some friend nowadays_, Gaku peers over from across the room. He doesn't have glasses anymore and is sporting a mean beard, I'm talking sideburns the works. Ladies don't find that attractive I might add. Course knowing him, his nose isn't dry.  
Miyaji caught up in the moment, realizes what she has gotten herself into and stands back up and laughs for a moment, just blabbing. "Well that's good to know, we have an artist in the class," she says giggling and fanning herself with her hand. She goes back to the front of the room as Naota stares, as does the other class mates.

As the years had gone by, the class had grown fond of Miyaji always going up another grade just like them. The boys started to oogle her to, once she got out of her rutt when she had first started teaching them. She had seemed to be stressed and was slacking in her teaching abilities but then the beginning of 

seventh grade she was like a brand new person. New look, new attitude, new mind. Everyone benefited. The class thought it was strange she was still unmarried…Naota thought she was crazy as a bag of rice…that's not cheap. _Now that IS crazy ___

_School ended and hour later and Miyaji of course kept me after class telling me to hurry up and come back. Everyone said bye to her and I tried slipping out quickly but she INSISTED for me to stay until everyone was gone. Whatever…just hurry up Ninamori!_

"You'll have to take me for a ride sometime, I LOVE Vespa's!" she says leaning back against her desk as Naota stands trying not to look at her, wanting to leave already. She looked at him, with a smile. Any other man would of jumped on her. Now Naota though. That's what she liked about him. He was like a pussy cat and she was the mouse, just waiting to get pounced on. She stuck her legs out more and turned her feet inwards. She looked down then back up and Naota who was uncontrollably looking at her. He then looked away back towards the door.

"Yea sure, it'll be my treat" he said without much enthusiasm, looking to the door as students slam their lockers and run out of the building. _That could __  
__be me by now._ Junko looks towards the hallway and smirks. She realizes he wants to leave and loses interest in trying to get him..._ for now _she says to herself  
"Alright go on and get out of here," she says starting to turn around. He starts to walk and then feels something pinch his ass. His jaw drops and eyes widened and he turns around fast. She is smiling at him and just winks, then starts to push him out the door.  
"Have a great summer Mr. Nandaba!" she says aloud and right then, Ninamori walks up.

"Eri! Wow great timing!" Naota says to her angrily, as the teacher walks away. He is still in shock and looks back as Junko starts to clean up the room and all that good stuff. Ninamori peeks in past Naota and wonders what he is looking at.

"What is it?" she asks. He looks at her angrily and she just smiles at him.

"That was amazing Nao" _she said to me. Ninamori insisted we go to her place the last evening together. I didn't mind, but man I didn't think she was going to go THAT crazy…I won't see her for awhile so. It was weird though…for a little bit there I seemed to picture her as Haruko…and even as Miss Miyaji…I guess she does look good…she came onto me again though. Isn't that like illegal or something?" I'm leaving the Vespa here" I told Ninamori, so she could has some thought of me even though I'm not here. "A week or two and I'll be back" I assured her. A week is enough time to see my big bro. Airport security thought Canti was a bomb or something at first, but I showed them it was just a TV walkman and they believed me. What idiots. Oh well I wasn't going to go if he wasn't, I don't like my father that much. Gramps didn't feel to good leaving the bakery, but he wanted to see Tasuku just as much as I did so he tagged along. My dad said we were going to rent a car, but he brought the motorcycle along just in-case. New York…just eight hours away, and not a damn thing to do, except look up into the night sky. And the bike riding along side my window. Yup. Wait…what the hell!_  


_End of Part 1--Part 2: New York_

Part 2: Chapter 1: Coming into New York

_Checking in was fairly easy. The Americans were more questionable about Canti than people back home, but they let it slide once THEY determined he was of no threat. That was after two hours of waiting in the airport lobby. My grandpa blew tons of money on the different restraints and shops they had around. He had never seen so many people eating at one time! I think I saw Tom Hanks walking around blabbing some foreign language even…whoever Tom Hanks is. ___

_When I was back on the plane I had looked out my window and thought I saw a vespa riding along side the plane. No driver though. I couldn't get the meaning of it, or if it had one at all. I didn't care, nor do I though, because this airport stinks and it's about time we got out of here._

Naota is wearing his signature outfit, only his sweatshirt is a baby blue t-shirt with a silhouette of a guitar on it. He had a brown messenger duffel bag. Kamon is also wearing his signature outfit, only instead of pants he is wearing shorts and sandals. Grandpa is wearing a Captain Crucnh shirt wear he is eating American flags. (It is a Japanese print obviously) he is also wearing some shorts and sandals. He puts some sunglasses on, which double as seeing glasses.

"Man when the hell are they going to come back? This is place reeks!" Naota screamed to his dad and looked around the seats they were at trying to find what the smell was. It was morning out, the big clock next to the terminal check in and out sign read 8:09 and when it turned 8:10 all of the signs flipped showing new arrival times etc. A big window was behind them showcasing the airport strip and a plane had just landed, coming in to let passengers off. Kamon turned around looking at it, amazed how big planes could get. He showed his father and they both looked in amazement. Naota looked up at them when he had somehow ended up on the floor, still sniffing for the smell. He peered up over the seats and looked at the plane.

"What? It's just a plane?"

"Yea but look how big it is!" his father said like a little kid.

"Gimme a break"

"America is filled with such cool things you're going to love it here Naota"

"Love it? We haven't even been here before so how do you know if I'll love it or not?!"

"Well uhh how do you know if you will or won't?" he says looking at him.  


"What are you talking about?" he says looking confused and frustrated at these conversations he has with him sometimes. Before he could go on a  
police officer came up with Canti at his side. He told them they were free to go and sorry for keeping them waiting. Kamon told them it was no problem, but Naota was less forgiving. As the officer walked away he raised his hand up high and gave him the finger. Kamon picked up his bag as did Grandpa. He continued to put on his cap (the one I described earlier) and flips it facing backwards.

They make their way to the front of the building and step outside into the morning light. Kamon and Grandpa breathe in the fresh air and then look at Naota wondering why he wasn't.

_Let's go see Tasuku already_

"Alright, how bout some breakfast? What do you say?" Kamon shouts outloud

"I already ate" Grandpa says eyeing him.

"Yea he ate and I'm not hungry," Naota replies.

"Oh come on, haven't you ever wanted to try a.." Kamon stops short and pulls out a pamphlet he picked up in the lobby while waiting. He had about every type of a pamphlet you could think of. Maps, tourist attractions, restraints, hotels etc. He shuffled around looking for the one food and found it finally. He flipped it opened and started mumbling to himself.

"Mc Donalds!" he shouts in joy as he found what he was looking for. A few people stop in their tracks and look at him odd. A taxi pulls up in front of them, thinking they want a ride. Naota looks at the cab as Kamon continues to talk  
"America's favorite fast food restaurant , and the world's richest, is one of the most visited in New York alone with exactly 1,255 locations! We don't stop to make you food, even though our motto is "Have you had your break yet?" he stops and inhales

"Ahh man that sounds so good, how about you gramps? And look a taxi is here, how nice"

"We've been to a Mc Donald's before!" Naota says to  
him "I don't want to eat there!"

"Nonsense, I have never taken you before," he says pushing the two inside the car.

"The closest Mc Donalds near the Clarion Hotel in uhh…" Kamon shuffles around with some more brochures, "south park avenue, yes 429 south park avenue" The taxi driver gives a silent nod and starts to take off.

"Are you sure we should be taking a cab? I mean it's not like you were payed to get kicked o—" Kamon 

puts a hand on Naota's mouth and laughs trying not to get embarrassed.

_So this is Mc Donalds? So it wasn't what I thought Mc Donald's. Ninamori took me to one once, at least I think that's what it was called. Look at this stupid clown_ Naota kicks the sign out in front of the restraunt and then is pushed aside by some unknown man.

"Hey watch it!"

The man doesn't listen to him or didn't hear him he decided. People kept coming in and out of the place, like a busy line that gets there food, scarfs it down and then runs out again. He looks around the block as his dad pays the cab driver and his grandpa finds his wallet.

_So many people…this place is loud. ___

_I have never seen so many people in my life. They are like ants…or something. I guess I have never really got on the ground and watch ants run around. They walk like ants. Stop go, stop go. The airports here are ridiculous. Who needs a mall if they are going to fly somewhere? Well maybe they need one if they want to miss a flight, or not be there when someone lands._

He looks up and looks at the buildings.

_These buildings are soo big. Guess that doesn't compare to a the Med—_  
"Naota! Lets go before these people maul us!" his grandpa shouts and he heads inside along Canti.  
_How come people didn't think Canti was weird? Is it normal to have robots that follow you around in America?_  
His dad starts to order food. Naota looks at the menu though he isn't actually reading what's on it as he is lost in thought.

_I heard dad and grandpa talking on the plane about who Tasuku played for. He explained to him that since New York is so big that it has more than one baseball team and there isn't any Japanese teams obviously so he had to pick between the ones offered. Something with a…Yankee's? Yea I think that's it Yankee's. I liked the other's team name a lot better, Tasuku isn't some American..._  
"What can I get for you sir?" the lady at the counter asked him  
"Oh me? Uhmm" he looked at the menu and just picked something not really caring. He hadn't eaten, so he was hungry unlike he said he was but this place just turned him off. If they were staying at the place he was shown to be, than he wondered why they didn't eat elsewhere.  
"I guess I'll have a number 2," he said and stepped back  
"I need a number fooly cooly!" the lady shouted behind her at the workers.

Naota looked up and Kamon looked to his side dropping the change he had.

"What did you say?" Naota said dropping his bag. The lady turned back towrards him with a weird look.  


"You did want a number two right?"

"Yea.. but you didn't say that!"  
"Uh yes I did sir..."

_I sware that was Haruko's voice. This whole time not hearing it and I just randomnly imagine her voice, I don't think so..._

He looks at his dad

_And how come dad is all giddy about it too? _

"Here you go, have an nice day," the lady says as she pushes the tray of food off to the side as she lays another one up for the next customer. Grandpa looks at the two and raises an eyebrow

"I don't know what your two's problems are but I'm going to eat" he says and slowly heads off to a table with the tray"

They sit there eating there meals and the other two even order more

_Well it isn't bad I guess _he says downing some more of his hashbrown and sandwhich. He looks at the receipt to entertain himself and looks at the order number  
_Hiya...TAKUN? _

He shakes his head and looks again. It reads the same. He sits still for a moment and gets up to look around.

_Ok am I freaking out or what? What the hell, I hear her voice, I have sex with her in my dreams, I get friggin messages from her on receipts!_

He blows

"You came and left, why don't you just ing stay gone!"

His dad and grandfather look up at him as does everyone else, silenced by his akward outbreak. Kamon looks around and decides to break the ice.

"Yea! That...bitch, good uh..riddance!"

He speaks with a different voice, and after that some people chuckle but most of them just go back to doing what they were doing.  


_Alright just keep calm Naota, everything is going to cool, your cool, I'm not worried about it, so don't worry about it, it's cool, don't worry _

He sits down and finishes his meal and gets ready to go to the hotel and to finally see Tasuku, after years being away from him.

_I wonder what he looks like nowadays. Hopefully some she-devil didn't screw with him, he is still dating that one girl isn't he? What's her name Melissa?_

TEASER: Haruko does come back. Obviously she doesn't know of Naota's leave of Mabase, so she goes back there, thinking that's where he would be, cause A.) that's where he has lived, and B.) Knowing him, he wouldn't leave. She meets Ninamori there by accident and at first Ninamori doesn't recognize her (she has died her hair, probably cause she was on the run or something) When she finally does recognize who she is (she does have her old vespa ya know) she does everything she possibly can from telling her where he is. It's not like she can track Naota anymore anyway, I mean, he doesn't have Atomsk to deal with...right?

--  
NEW PART:  
_So on the way to the hotel, some police pulled the cab over, I guess from some "anonymous call" about some haywire robot. He told us it was from the Mc Donalds we had been to, but I didn't know if by haywire he meant me because of my outburst, or Canti cause of...well himself. Course he wouldn't tell us anything more than someone called it in so. _

Roll in –" the Police" by Rage Against the Machine

"You guys have a permit for that?" officer Holt asks.  
"Permit? What kind of permit do you have to have for a robot?"

"...exactly. If you guys don't even know you need a permit, than what are you doing with one?"  
_This cop doesn't know what he's talking about_

"Look officer we don't want any trouble, could you possibly give us a warning and maybe find it in you to let us go? I'm on my way to see my son right now and--" Kamon asks, sucking up to him.

"I'm sorry sir but I'm going to have to bring you all downtown"

_Downtown? Who says that, what are we, in a story?_

"I don't think we have to go at all, that sounds like a some made up hooey to me!" Naota says in 

frustration. _First I have a terrible breakfast, I make an idiot of myself, and now someone is tinkering with us cause of Canti. No wonder my brother came here, it's perfect for him_

"Now Nao, if the officer says we need to go we aren't going to argue, are WE?" He gets closer to Naota and whispers to him. "Need I remind you, we are already in trouble in one country, let's not make it two?"

"What was that?" the officer asks, being completely nosy.  
"Nothing officer, off we go huh?"

_Suck up._

Downtown now. The pricent. The old one, with the liquor store across the block, the crackheads on the corner. Yea it's tough down here, but you do what you gotta do. Naw I'm just kidding, but they do go to a precient.

The cop made Naota sit up front. He got the idea that the robot was controlled by him, so if he could keep an eye on him then the robot wouldn't be able to retaliate. Naota on the other hand, asked him how come no one complained when the robot was in the restraunt, and had to go complain to the police, and not be upfront about it. He stopped himself realizing the answer. _Adults who don't know how to grow up_

Inside now--

"Wow isn't this awesome, the first day in America and we are already being booked! I feel like a true patriot!" Kamon shouts with joy

"We're from Japan you idiot, don't disgrace your own country!" Grandpa says hitting him upside the head.

"Yea but don't forget, I'm techincally not a real citizen for 30 days!" he says to him in laughter.  
"Would you shut up with the whole kicked out thing, they already asked you what you were here for, and you couldn't very well lie about that could you!?"  
"Oh fine Naota, ruin the fun"

_Man I get pissed off easily, I wanted to go see Tasuku and this is what happens. _

He looks at the clock and sees the time. 3 AM. _The time zone change really is screwing with my head, I'm not tired at all right now, but everyone here is beat_

The cops had talked to them separately, you know to see if there stories had checked out or not, and 

they did. They called in a team of some sort to do some scans on Canti, how they were doing it, and how they could afford it, baffled the three of them.

_Whatever it takes_ Kamon thinks

_Whatever it takes_ Grandpa thinks

_Whatever it takes to get out of here_ Naota thinks

Sitting out in the lobby now, just waiting, Naota observes to pass time. They layout is fairly simple, but not how he would of pictured a precient, considering he has never been to one. A front desk type area in front of him, a door off to the right led to the work place, and then a door right of himself led to the jailing area. Another desk area lie by it, the checkout area. And the door behind him to the right, was the questioning room, or rooms. The floor was a black and white checkered floor, the beige walls, and a white celing. It was kind of ugly but then again, you don't talk to the police to feel comfortable, and see pretty things. _It suites the purpose just fine_ he thought to himself.

A man busts open the door from the jailing complex, turns around and shouts back some stuff as he continues walking. Naota glances, not trying to make himself not known.

"Yea the next time you guys try to lock me up for something stupid like that, I'll beat you down myself! !" he walks out the front door, impatient as it takes its time to open. It's automatic. The three watch him leave, but he doesn't look at them back. None of the other people in the lobby say anything either. A few moments later a women walks out talking to an officer.

"I'm sorry he made such a racket. We had permission to be there, but I totally understand your situation."  
"Again I'm sorry ma'm bout the whole thing"  
"Don't mention it" she laughs and shakes his hand.  
"Just remember to sign out," he says pointing towards the desk area. "Ya'll have a good night now"  
"You too," she says and he goes back through the doors. She sighs what sounds to Naota like a sigh of relief. One, because of "Thank god he's gone" and two "Thank god he's GONE" He smiles to himself and looks over at her out of curiosity. She's white, fairly tall, probably about as tall as himself he guesses. She has short red hair, she's wearing a green and white striped button up shirt ( I don't know what those are called) a green beanie, blue jeans, and some white sneakers. She turns towards him and starts heading for the door. Naota looks away.

_Wow she's great looking. That's bad of me to say considering I have Ninamori but still. She's fantastic. Almost reminds me of_

"Naota?!"

Naota freezes but looks up.

"Naota is that you? AHHH! It is you!"

Naota jumps to his feet. "Mamimi!?"

"AHH Naota!" she grabs him and hugs him. Naturally he his dumbfounded but some how manges to hug her back.

"How ya been Nao? Gosh it's been so long look at you?"

"Haha yea," Naota is embarrassed and he doesn't know why. He see's grandpa and Kamon oogling her. Probably because of her outfit.

You've gotten so tall, your as tall as me now!"

"Well I wasn't a baby last time you saw me!" he says feeling stupid. She laughs and gives him a little shove.

"Yea maybe not in size, but you were as cute as one!" she giggles this time, almost as if...she's flirting? He laughs too, feeling really dumb now.

"So what are you doing here?" she asks him, calming down.  
"Well it's a long story but"  
"So why don't you tell her?" Kamon shouts standing up next to him

"Oh hello, uh—"  
"Kamon, you remember me ,and this is my father."

"Ah hello" she says leaning to the side, and waving. Grandpa nods his head at her, probably to busy oogling her.

"I'm not going to tell her right now,"  
"Huh?"

"Oh it's ok, I'll have to get going here in a minute, if you dind't see already, he's pretty pissed off."

"Oh you're boyfriend?" Naota says, presuming things.

"Jack? Oh no! No no no no no. He's not my boyfriend haha, uh no. He's just a guy from work, my 

journalist."

"Oh I see," he says feeling stupid still.

"Naota, silly you, going and saying stuff like that. Don't mind him he's just having a tough day today," Kamon says giving him a little pat on the head.

"Oh that's ok, I would of said the same thing," she says laughing, and not looking away from Naota.

_Is she flirting with me? Or am I just happy to see her _joke drum

"Mamimi!" someone shouts from outside the door. The three look outside and see the guy standing by a car on a phone. He puts his hand up giving the "what the hell, come on" look.

"Ah I gotta go, it was really nice to see you again though Nao"

_Nao..._

"Yea you too," he says happily.

"I'm sorry I really got to go though, take care of yourself ok?" She grabs him for a hug again and he actually hugs her back this time.  
She goes through the front door, sliding ones and he listens to her.

"Jeez what's your rush, you gotta make nice with the boss anyway—" he hears her say and she's then cut out.

His father sits back down and so does Naota, in shock nonetheless.

_Wow that was crazy, she looked really good to, I can't believe she just somehow was in the same place I was. Damn it I should of asked for her--_

"Mr. Nadaba, your good to go. Here's your TV Walkman or whatever it is. He...IT checks out ok, there are no harmful devices or anything"  
_Haha yea right_ Naota says to himself

"Thank you officer, you have a nice night," Kamon says smiling and pushing everyone towards the door.

"Not so fast sir, we still need you to fill out some forms before you can go. Gotta get a permit for that."

"Oh ok then," Kamon walks with him over to the front desk area and starts doing whatever. Naota stands there looking at Canti, asking him what was going on.  


"Hey Naota, I was wanting to give you this—" he turns around to see Mamimi again with a piece of paper in hand. She stops though and notices she isn't looking at him, but she's looking at Canti.

"Oh, he's here too?" she asks, looking like she's seen...a god. _Great is she still gaga for this piece of metal_

"Uh yea, Canti's still hangs around, that's actually why we are here, people think he's some crazy robot that can destroy things." Naota scratches his head and smiles. "Crazy huh?"

She laughs and fixes her hat up. "Yea only an idiot would think that heh" she says with a hint of sarcasm. She nods her head at Canti and then looks back at Naota.

"So you wanted to give me something?" Naota asks, quickly changing the subject.

"Yea I wanted to give you my number so you could call me so we could catch up. You know for old times sakes."

"Ohh really?" she sticks the piece of paper out towards him and he grabs it from her. It's folded up perfectly on clear white paper. He grabs it and opens it to read the number.

"I just thought we could get together and maybe you could tell me why you are here."

"Ohh...yea yea of course," he says in somewhat of shock. He folds the piece back up and sticks it in his pocket. He keeps his hand there, holding on to it like it is sacred.

"And I could tell you why," she points back over her shoulder, "why that goof drug me here" she says laughing.

"Aight haha sounds good," he says laughing too, the first time he was comfortable laughing.  
"Alright I look forward to hearing from you, bye Nao"

"Bye," he says putting his hand up and smiling. She leaves and hops in the car, it drives away fast.  
_  
__Nao...I like the ring she puts on it_

_Shit shit shit. Shit, why am I cussing? I completely forgot. Ninamori! Stuck in the station, seeing HER, and all of it, got me lost. I promised I would call her and she's probably wondering what the hell I was doing. Wait a second..._

In the hotel now. Naota is wearing his "kitty ears" fisherman cap thing, a blank sky blue t-shirt, a pair of 

black windwear pants and some socks-and-sandals. He has a pair of black glasses that look oh so familiar... They somehow ended up getting stuck at the station all evening long, watching people come and go. Surprisingly as evening came it got quieter out. Well surprisingly to him, from what he watched on TV--the overseas answer to "Cops". He glances at the clock. _9pm._ He grabs his bag from under his bed and goes through it to pull out a watch. He had set it to the time back home, so they could talk to each other.

Insert Flash Back

"Here Naota," Ninamori says. The room is dark, and no one can be seen. A small and dim green glare emmits from under the covers as the two lay together. Naota closes his eyes.

"Oww, what the heck is that?" he says opening one eye. You know that pain you get when you have been trapped in a closet and first come out into the light. Yea, that's it.

"It's my watch. I want you to have it," she says smiling. The light goes out but she's quick to press the button again, lighting her face up. Naota can't help but stare and fade her voice out. She tightens the covers around them and schooches closer to him.

"What do I need that for? I'm pretty sure I can figure out the time," he says boasting, only to realize he sounds like a total ass. She realizes he's just being a baby bout the light.  
"It's set to the time of Mabase, so when your in New York, you'll always know the time here." She says smiling and grabbing his wrist, strapping it on. "It's even your favorite color, baby blue."  
_That's not my favorite color...ok maybe it is, does that make me gay?_

She giggles for a moment, pressing the button again. "It even has an N on it, for Ninamori."

cue in "A Thousand Miles – Vanessa Carlton" (I like this song lol)

He looks at it, liking it. "Thanks"  
"And look!" she whips out another watch from nowhere, this one green, just like his, with an N on it as well. "One for me with the time there"

"Oh cool," he says not really knowing what to say, though it was thoughtful he thought.

"If I'm going to miss you, at least I'll know I can know how long it will be."

"Uhh?" he utters not knowing what she meant by that. He forgets from the tickling sensation below his stomach. His eyes widen, his mouth frowns and he peeks down. The light goes out from her watch.  
He clicks his own back on. She shields it. He grabs her wrist and clicks hers on. She closes her eyes and rushes to his face, interlocking her mouth on his. The cover comes off and reveals her naked body. Her long hair runs down her slim figure and Naota, though it being dark, stares in awe. The tickling sensation 

has umphed itself up, and then it kicks in overdrive as she takes over, grabs his noodle caboodle, slides er in and lets out a huge gasp.

_Bow chica bow wow_

Fade out song

Back in the hotel

_So really it's 9 am there? Perfect!_ He straps the watch on and heads down to the lobby. They got the last room on the 8th floor, the highest floor, which was a bit high for him. One story down and the elevator doors open and Naota doesn't look at the, what he presumes, family that enters. Three kids, two boys and a girl, and an older heavier set guy. Fat in lamens terms.

_Eat much?_ Naota says grinning to himself. All of them are dressed in swimsuits, even the older man has his trunks on and a towel. The kids seem eager, almost as if it's there first time in a hotel, let alone New York.

"Grandpa, grandpa we really need to go back to the carnival again tomorrow, ok, ok?" the older boy says as the elevator doors close, and start going back down.

"We get to do something sissy wants to do tomorrow," the grandfather replies.

_So they are his grandchildren. Ah that's cool, I guess. Shouldn't knock on him for being fat...I've seen fatter. _

"Ah but come on!" the boy replies with a poor attitude. The other boy jumps in agreeing.

"Yea come on papa!" he exclaims. Naota guesses he is younger than the one who had spoke first, based on height and the way they talked. You know you could tell. He looks back between them all as they speak.

"No tomorrow is your sister's choice, we already talked about this. Now if she wants to go than ok."

"Ah really, come on Alayna! You liked the carnival didn't you?"  
"No! I want to go to the maw tomorrow," she said pouting, with an, dare he say it, cute voice.

"Alayna come on!"

"Yea come on, I'll take you on the ferris wheel , remember you wanted to do that?"

_Fourth floor now_  


The younger boy seems to not be paying attention to his older brother and younger sister talking and is just staring at his grandpa. Listening to the two argue, and the younger boy stare at his grandfather, Naota listens in curiosity. The boy tugs on his grandpa's swim trunks, and he looks down

"What?" he says chuckling

_Third floor now_

"Your going down there like that grandpa?!"

Fade in "Recovering the Sattelites by Counting Crows (To the Chorus)"

_Hahaha now thats good!_ Naota thinks to himself trying not to laugh. He covers his mouth and tilts his head down. The other two must of over heard cause they go into laugh overload and fall to the elevators floor. The grandpa laughs ignoring what would be a insult if from an adult. The second boy starts laughing too, and says something that amazes Naota.

_Second floor now_

"I'm kidding papa, I love you" he says and hugs him, well what he can of him. The kids eyes are closed and Naota stares as the other two take after him and rush to hug him as well. The grandpa stumbles back and tells them all he loves them too.

_First floor...and the ding_

Naota stands, not moving as he watches something that has just stunned him. Here he was thinking America was some shit hole, with the airport trouble, the people at Mc Donalds, then the people at Mc Donalds calling them in, the sitting around for hours at a crappy police building and then the 8th floor of the hotel, which...urked him. The grandpa apologized to Naota and eased the kids out. The immediately ran out into the hall way but stayed near, in joy to go swimming. Naota stepped out and watched them walk towards the pool area. He smiled. He started walking towards the front desk to find out were his dad had taken off to. He needs the cell phone that has free minutes, ya know that whole hooey.

_A country is made up of people just like me, who am I to judge it? I'm sure that all those people had a good cause...well maybe not, but it's not like the police were just ing with us right? They said someone felt threatened and naturally they called it in. Or is that being to easy on them? Yea I think it is...but, those kids...what will they turn into?_

He stops at the desk and watches them go through the door. The pool area is outside, kind of in a U shaped area, the hotel forming around it. (This hotel is suppose to look like that hotel from Onegai Teacher, only obviously in New York. I thought I would incorporate another series I like a little) Windows 

are along the edges and he spots two people that stick out whole. Kamon and his gramps

_Oh yea, them,_ he says sighting them. He leaves the desk area and walks out to the pool area. The family had already started playing around, and he see's his playing a game of water volleyball with another man and women, which he presumes to be a married couple. _That boy is kind of young looking though..._

He walks to the edge of the pool and sees the four really getting into it. His dad and the lady, who is gorgeous, are playing against his gramp and the kid. He looks about his age, but still a little boyish looking. _I'm not boyish looking am I? Is that a bad thing?_ He wonders to himself, but then shakes the thought.

"Hey dad!" _Dad? All that hibbity talk has got me all family shook. _To no suprise to him though, Kamon doesn't answer, after he slams the ball down, to score a point for him and the girl.

"Oh my, that was quite a shot! I can't believ e we won!" the lady says laughing. Kamon basking in his glory, laughs as well, and under his glasses that he decided to keep on in the water, staring at her enormous cleavage. This lady was a really good looking women, some knockers to go with it. Long red hair, and blue—scratch that, almost purple eyes. She's laughing only to stop short as she looks across the way and see's the kid with a anger smile on his face (I don't know what that is called). Naota's grandpa looks bored or tired one and doesn't think anything of it, and starts walking towards the ladder.  
"Ah dad you quitting so soon?" Kamon says watching him get out.

"I'm cooked for the night, I'm going to bed"

"Ok suite yourself," he says laughing again. "Probably just a sore loser" The lady begins chuckling again but stops as she see's the guy getting frustrated.

_Yea they gotta be a couple...he wouldn't be getting so upset about that. That figures my dad trying to flirt with everyone._

"Dad!" Naota shouts again. This time the three of them look over.  
"Oh Naota! Good of you to come down, you wanting to play?"

"I was actually--" he looked at the other guy, and then at the girl.

_Hmm...what to do what to do. I've been a bit angry at my dad lately anyway. If we hadn't gone to Mc Donalds this day wouldn't have gone like it would of, and we could of seen Tasuku by now. _  
He looks at his watch. _I got time, a quick game then I'll get the phone from him._

"Let's do it"

His dad tells him were they put their stuff and he goes over to take his shirt/shoes/socks all that good 

stuff. He has swim trunks on underneath. He was going to sneak down later and relax if he still had the energy to do so. Lucky for him, his energy was up and he felt like getting some rage out that just seemed to come back.

He jumps into the pool on the side of the boy and doesn't look at the two strangers.

"Naota, this is--" Kamon begins to introduce them but they go on ahead and do so.

"Hi there Naota, my name is Mizuho Kusanagi," she says sticking her hand out under the net. Naota shakes her hand and feels her soft skin touch his. He can't help but stare at her breasts either. _Boy am I glad water has more than one good use._ "And this is—" she is stopped by the boy now, as he puts his hand out with a surprising smile.

"Kei Kusanagi," he shakes Naota's hand firmly, like an adult would.

"Oh you two are married?" Naota asks. The two laugh.

"Why yes we are Naota," Mizuho replies. "How did you guess that?"

"Well...I could just tell" he said, deciding not to tell everyone. Like an adult would?

"Yep we have been married for four years now, this is our anniversary actually."

"Oh yea?" Naota says. He glances at his dad, wondering if he lost interest in the newlyfound, non available women. _Of course he hasn't_

"Yes, this year, Kei said we should go to America, so here we are! It's been great!" Mizuho says in joy.

"Sweet nector, we just got here today, were here to see--"

"Your brother right? Tasuku? Your father was telling us about him, I remember hearing about him back in Japan, he is a great player." Kei says looking at Naota with a smile.

_Great, what else did Dad tell them...oh well_

"Ya he's pretty good, he has been here for a few--wait you two are from Japan too?"

"Yea isn't that a small world. Then again, this **is** New York"

_Yea that it is_

_Kei and I must of been thinking alike, cause we were both mad to a certain point, and dominated the _

_game. One shot after another, I could see my dad getting tired, and Mizuho getting frustrated. After the game was over, the four sat at a table and were served drinks, (Naota was about to take up alcohol, but when he saw the two hadn't, and only his father had, he followed suite) _

"Gimme a Squirt," Naota says to the waitress. She nods her head and takes the order from the rest. A fruit drink for the lady, a Mt. Dew for Kei, and for his father, a 40 of Icehouse.

_Of course he would drink at a time like this. I don't know if he knows it but that drink she's drinking has no alcohol in it what so ever, and neither does her mans._

"That was a great game!" Mizuho shouts, to start off the conversation.

_It was ok_

"Yea it was pretty sweet, your husband there has an arm for such a small guy," he says giving him a jab on the shoulder.

"Yea, Kei looks stronger than his frame gives him credit for. Your son seems to be the same," she says complimenting both Kamon, and Naota.

"Thanks?" Naota says, scratching his head. He had put his shirt and glasses back on but were letting his trunks dry out. Kei had done the same, as well as Kamon. Mizuho, however, slipped into some "daisy dukes" (I don't know what those are called) put her glasses on, and put her hair up. Kei was oogling her, but Naota could care less. Now that he had vented secretly, he wanted the phone to call Ninamori, since it had almost been an hour since he had come down looking for it in the first place. It was Saturday night, but it'd be Sunday there, she would be up there nevertheless

"Hey, can I get the phone?" he says looking at Kamon. He starts to answer but stops in his tracks to bring up something else.

"Naota...why are you wearing those glasses?"

"My glasses?"

"Yea, last time I checked, your eyes were perfect" He said sitting back, knowing very well that he didn't need them. He smiled a little bit, thinking he was getting somewhere, about something or another.

"Uh what are you talking about, I've worn these before..." he said feeling a little uncomfortable.

"You mean you don't really need glasses?" Mizuho asked, the conversation arousing her curiosity. Kei listened in as well, but wasn't asking questions--yet.

"Naota has had good health over all his whole life. I myself never had to have glasses until I was around 30 or so," he explains to her. He then looks back at Naota. "Seriously Nao, how come you wear those things?"

"I just want to ok?" Naota says feeling stupid. _Why does he have to go and embarrass me...I wonder if he knows he's even doing it?_

"Well whatever you say...so you want the phone huh? Yea I'll give it to ya," he whispers to Mizuho, "probably wanting to call his girlfriend," he says rummaging through a small bag he has.

"Ohh! That's nice, so you have a girlfriend back home huh?" Mizuho asks, smiling.

"Yea how'd you know...wait, YOU TOLD HER THAT!" he says standing up.

"Fooly Cooly?" Kamon says peeking his head up  
"Was I not suppose to say anything?" she asks looking down at Kamon and then back at Naota, with a worrisome look on her face.

_OHHHH my god, she's soooo hott...forcus..I mean focus_

"Don't go telling people about our business, especially mine! You already told them about Tasuku, whose not even here to speak for himself, don't tell them anything else!"

"Naota, why not? These two don't mean any harm, they told us they were traveling, I returned the favor, whats the big deal? They didn't ask me, **I** told them"

"Yea and did you tell them why you are here?"

"Uhm, I'm going to use the restroom," Kei says smiling. He gets up and walks off towards the bathroom, leaving Mizuho. She watches him walk off, while the other two are arguing. She clinches her fist, and her face turns angry. _Get back here!_ She shouts to him. She has somewhat of a power some people like to call telepathic communication. _No chance, I really have to go, uhh you keep them company! _He says back, still walking and not facing her. She lets out a grunt and turns back to the two, for getting what her boy just done. He gonna get clapped!

"Well now that you explained your point, I see it and totally agree, maybe we should shut--"

"He's here," Naota says pointing while looking at Mizuho. She leans back a little bit she gets bug eyes. "He's here because he—" he stops.  
_Were the hell has he been?_ He thinks to himself, as he notices Canti walking towards the table. Mizuho catches on to were his eyes are and she turns to see the robot walking towards them. Kamon pokes his head up, expecting to be shamed, then looks towards Canti as well. _Maybe I'm just flipping out like _

_usual...yea_

"Actually," he says sitting down scratching his head and laughing. "He's here for a pretty stupid reason." Mizuho laughs a little and starts moving into a ball as the robot stands next to her. Naota doesn't notice that she is kind of worried, not knowing what the thing is. She listens to Naota as he talks.

"See, back home he invented this robot here, and everyone thought it destroyed the town, and they kicked him out, even though this robot is innocent as a pea in a pod! You see, so there you have it!" he says laughing again.

"Oh I see...interesting" she says with a worried tone. She puts a finger out to touch Canti. He turns his head quickly at her and she falls out of her chair with a scream.

"Ma'm!" someone shouts from afar. The two guys turn there heads to see Kei running towards them.

_Ma'm?...is he talking about Mizuho?_ Naota looks down and see's Mizuho sitting on the ground, giggling to herself. She lays with her knees up , not being able to stop from laughing. Kamon takes up the opportunity to start laughing to but he secretly is just looking at the goods. Can you blame the guy? Canti moves the chair out of the way, and then she instantly becomes scared again and lets out another scream. Naota see's heads turn all around the pool. Kei gets there at that moment.

"Ma'm! Are you ok? AHH!" he says noticing the green figure is a robot of some sort. "What the hell is that!" he says jumping back. "Don't worry ma'm, I'll save you!" he says looking around not sure what to do. "Naota what do I do?" Naota starts laughing, realizing they are, for true, freaking out.

"Calm down hero boy, he's harmless," He says pointing to Canti.

"He?!" Kei says overlooking the robot.  
"Yea his name is Canti, he's my robot. I just explained to her, this is the reason we are actually here. He got us in trouble back home."

"I usually just call him TV boy but he does other things too, that don't make him completely useless," Kamon decides to add.

"Oh really?" Kei says with relief. He closes his eyes and just seconds later he opens them. "Wait what kind of trouble!? Did you kill someone, huh, did you!" he says shaking Naota, with a fierce look on his face.

_Woah..these people are weird..._

"No I didn't kill anyone," he says shoving him off. He laughs again as he sees Canti holding out his hand to help Mizuho up.  


"Oh how nice," Mizuho exclaims and gladly takes his hand. She is lifted to her feet rather quick like and she lets out a woo. She runs to Kei and gives him a hug. So now they sit back down.

After a few moments of chit chatting, Kei tells the crew he's going to check on the drinks that decided to disappear. Kamon says he's going to go to the room to see if he can find the phone, which upsets Naota somewhat, but he shrugs it off.

_How can you misplace a phone? That's lame. And how come I didn't tell them why we are here? Well, firstly, I don't know them that well so it's none of their business. Yea but they are from Japan as well, no one in Japan means any harm. But they could be fakes...nah not likely. That's besides the point. How come I lied to them? I could of said never mind, or forget about it. But instead I covered up, for my DAD. Someone that pissed me off merely 20 minutes ago, I felt bad for. Is that how things are supposed to be? Forgive and forget?_

He looks around and spots Canti in the pool now. A bunch of kids are huddled around him, and from what he can tell, are playing with him.

_I guess he did offer to go get the phone..._

Mizhuo sits quietly and patiently, observing Naota. She tries to read his thoughts but has rather hard difficulty doing it.

_How come he asked me about my glasses, I like them--_

"So how come you wear the glasses?" shes asks him, interrupting his thoughts. He turns towards her.

"Huh?"

"How come you wear those glasses, I can tell they are fake."

_You can?_ He says, his face getting red

"They're not fake!" he says, not even thinking about her touching them. She leans up and reaches over the table. Naota leans back a little, his eyes widening. _This women and leaning over are in their own league alone_ he says staring at her cleavage. She notices for an instance were his eyes are, and it gives her more incentive to do what she started out to do. She pokes him right in the eye.

"OW!" he says taking off his glasses, and started rubbing his left eye. "What the heck did you do that for lady!" he says, angered. She giggles.

"I knew they were fake and I felt like getting it out of the way."  


"You didn't have to poke me!" he says laughing but still angered...a little. She takes her glasses off.

"So since I know now, how come you wear them. Come on, I can keep a secret. If you don't tell, I won't." She says to him. He stops rubbing for a moment and starts to blink his eye, in order for it to restore itself. He starts to tell her but then stops.

_Why should I tell her? I haven't even told my own father ___

_Guess it won't be that easy she thinks to herself. _  
"You know, when I was younger, I had great vision like you do, and then I turned 16 and I had to get glasses. I felt so stupid, I was turning into a women and with glasses, all the boys would probably think I was ugly. I focused so much on my studies and school, I didn't even have a boyfriend. It turns out, I was voted Galaxy Queen and I--"

"Galaxy Queen?" he asks stopping her. She realizes her mistake, and blushes.

"Er, I mean, oh shoot whats it called..." she says waiting for him to answer it for her.

"...Prom queen?"

"That's it!" she remarks._ Whew, that was close._ "I was so thrilled, I took my glasses off for the first time at the dance.I was blind as a dog, but I thought, if people think I'm pretty with glasses, than they'll think I'm even better without, right? Turns out, I tripped and fell on stage, and everyone laughed at me. It was really childish, looking back on it now, but I was so embarrassed, I ran out of the building crying! Haha how silly is that?!"

Naota laughs, "Yea that's pretty good, I don't know who would laugh at you though, you're gorge--" Naota stops himself, his face turning red. She giggles again.

"Why thank you," she says blushing a little herself. "Afterwards, I decided I looked great no matter what. I felt better bout myself, got into a great academy, came here and met the love of my life."

"Ah, well that sounds like a good ending huh? I th--wait, came here? I thought you were from Japan?"

"Huh?" she says, and then remembers. "Oh yes yes, I am, haha silly me, always getting my thoughts mixed up"

"Ah I see, " he replies, becoming a little suspicious of her.

"Yea haha...so. Now that I have told you my story, it's your turn to tell me yours."

"That was your story on glasses?"

"Well yea, I did talk about them the whole time," she said back.

"Talked about what?" Kei says laying the drinks on the table. The two didn't even notice him walking up towards them. As he was laying them out, Naota glanced over at Canti, who was tossing kids around. Naota panicked for a moment, but realized the parents were happy and not freaking out, so he calmed it. Naota thanked Kei and started to take a drink.  
_A little Squirt...never hurt_ he said chuggin the drink down. _What the--_  
He spit out the drink onto the ground, as did Mizuho, and then Kei.

"What the hell is this!?" Kei said looking into his cup.  
"Ewww," Mizuho said, spitting the taste out of her mouth.  
"I don't know, man thats terrible. I'm gonna take these back and see what the hell is up."

"It's alright, I'll do it. You payed for the drinks, I'll handle it." He says putting the drinks back onto the tray and walking back to the concession stand.

"You sure?"

"Yea no problem."

"Alright," he watches he walk off, as does Mizuho.

"Your not getting off the hook that easily." She says looking at him again.

"Huh?"  
"Glasses..."

"What about...glasses?"

"You said you can't see right? What's it like underneath the glasses? Do you have some secret special world hiding there? Or do you wear them so things don't pop out of your head?!"

"What are you talking about?" Natoa asks, getting weirded out by her.

"Hehe, nah I'm kidding, you can go ahead and tell me now though"

_Talk about persistent_  
"Haha, that's true," she says laughing.  
"What's true?"  
"Oh! Nothing, I'm thinking to myself"  


_Uh...ok then _he says to himself.  
"You were saying?" she says brushing her hair back, and putting her glasses back on finally. She leans one of her hands onto the table, and puts the other on her chin. She crosses one leg over the other, looking very women like. Naota sits still with his shirt and trunks on, his hair is frizzy from the water.

"I wear them because...my girlfriend pulled a stunt one time wearing them."

"Oh really? A stunt?"

"Yea. I put some on one time, you know just for fun and she told me I looked really good in them. She bought them for me and snapped out the frames. She told me, it would make me look grown up. I didn't really think much of it at the time so I naturally agreed."

"That's it?"

"Well you see, she had a pair just like em, so she said I should wear them now and then. I wasn't going to at first, and in fact I hadn't for awhile. Then, I was back in the store again, wearing the glasses on a rare occasion, and a lady at the counter said I looked really good with glasses. It made me feel good, better than what my own girlfriend had said to me. So I started wearing them more and more, and led my girlfriend to believe that it was because she liked it, when really I was lying to her about it"

"Ohh, I see" she replies to him, giving him the "continue" notion.

"So I just started wearing them more and more. I don't know why my dad hadn't said anything until tonight, he's stupid he knows I have worn them plenty of times"

"That's not very nice to call him stupid, he's said great things about you."

Naota raises an eye brow and puts his fist on his face, leaning on the table.

"Really, like what?" _The day he says something good, is the day i SHE _comes back

Mizhuo doesn't reply at first, wondering who _SHE _was. She cocked her head, right after he had said that, and gave him the impression he had spoken aloud.  
"Did I say something?" he asked

"Oh, no no. I was just thinking...oh yea. I can't tell you."

"Why not?" he asks laughing. _Go figure_

"Cause I won't tell if he don't."

_Hmm_ "Well at least I can trust you not to tell my secret"

"Of course I won't!" she says reassuring him. They both laugh.

_So this pussy cat ain't bad after all...Did I just call her a pussy cat?_

Kei walks up again with the drinks and starts setting them out. "These are the right ones this time, they gave them to us for free so they better be."

"Oh hey, pussy cat!" she says and immediatley covers her mouth, blushing. She looks directly at Naota, and Naota looks right back at her, his thoughts scrambled. Kei laughs and sits down.

_What the hell, can this lady read my mind or something?_

_My god this train is taking forever…._

Eri thinks to herself as she waits at the train crossing. The vespa's engine, _Naota's_, revs itself

impatiently waiting, just as she is.

"Damn it, if I don't get home soon, he's going to be asleep! I wonder what he is doing?" She looks up to the sky and feels the sun's heat bare down on her. She's wearing shorts and a wifebeater but still her pits are sweating and she is getting very annoyed by the heat. She looks to the right as she notices the train is ending and starts to ready herself.

Bringing one foot up, she revs the engine like it's a countdown. With the engine so loud, she doesn't hear the bike come up beside her.

_Hmm who could that be..? _

The biker's identity is concealed by a lime green helmet, matching the superbike's color. She notices that there is some luggage on the back, but not wanting to look to obvious, she doesn't look long.

"Hey Kamon, is that you?"

The biker turns and acts surprised.

_Wait that can't be him…he has a black bike._

The biker starts laughing. Slowly at first, but then more. Eri still can't tell if it's a guy or girl,

The helmets cover is muffling the sound and even distorting the voice a little.

"Now that's funny!" the person says to her.

"Funny? Do you know Kamon?" she asks confused.

Laughing "Yea, I know that idiot. He's pretty useless."

Eri's face angers a little and she turns her head away. "I've got to be going"

"Hey!" the person says before she can take off.

"What?"

"That's a nice vespa you got there. Wanna race?"

Eri is surprised at first but then laughs.

"Now that really is funny! What for?"

"Just a race, nothing involved. I just want to see if you can race as fast as you think you can"

"What are you talking about?"

"I saw you. Waiting for the train to end. You were trying to take off right away. I bet you you're the kind who thinks they know and don't. Fooly Cooly"

"Yea right, you're on!"

"Tsk Tsk little girl. First one to the baseball field wins. Take any route you'd like. Alright?"

"Sure, sounds good to me" she says smiling.

"Alright, go!"

The person jets off, taking a lead, but Eri comes back to reality and guns it. The two race through town, not straying too far from the other.

_Man that bike is fast…but this vespa is faster. if only Naota was here…he could whoop this guy in an instant_

With just ten blocks left, the two are neck to neck and Eri starts to lose it.

_I can't keep going this fast, I'm not even wagering for anything! Yea what the hell, why am I doing this? Cause that person was rude? I guess so…_

She looks up, and can see the diamond a few blocks away now.

_Where has all the traffic been? I haven't seen a single car in the past few minutes…_

She looks back and sees the bike coming up fast. Too fast.

_Oh my!_

The bike screams past her and it seems to just lift itself over the fence into the field, were a game is being held.

"Woah!" Eri says as she comes to a stop on the street next to the field.

She gets off the vespa and walks up next to the fence to see if the person has anything to say.

"You're good. Really good. Did you learn to drive by yourself?"

"No, my boyfriend taught me," Eri says not angered anymore, just more in shock.

"HEY! What the hell do you think you're doing!?" asks the umpire as the kids look at the bike in awe. The small crowd watches mostly, though some of the parents are upset.

"Me! Oh, uhh nothing." The biker says in the gravely voice, that is obviously fake from some device.

They look back at Eri.

"Hmm? Your boyfriend, whose that?" This question really seemed to interest the biker.

"What? What's that matter to you?"

"Hmm. Hiding things huh? Very grown up of you. Oh well, doesn't matter anyway, I know who he is anyway."

"Oh really?" Eri asks.

"Yea that vespa isn't even yours." The biker removes the helmet.

_OH…NOOOOO!_

"Still, I can't believe Takun let YOU ride it, let alone drive it."

_No no no no no no, not her not her not her…_

Haruko smiles in a cool tone. "What's a matter, don't like seeing old friends?"

"YOU! Stay away from me and get out of here!"

"Yea get out of here! A game is in progress if you didn't know!" The people start to get angry now, yelling for Haruko to get off the field.

"So where is he?" she asks, ignoring the people's demands.

"I'm not telling you!" She runs back to the vespa and starts it up. "Stay away!" She yells to her.

She takes off in a hurry trying to run.

"Hmm..if she was that fast she could of won the race." Haruko looks up to the sky. "If she won't tell me, I'll just find out myself, were that little pussy cat is."

"DID YOU HEAR ME LADY!" Haruko looks to the side, irritated. "GET OFF THE FIELD, AND TAKE YOUR BIKE WITH YOU!"

"Yea yea, play your stupid game." She puts her helmet back on, starts her bike and spins out in the pitches mound. She hops the fence and speeds off down the street, towards were Eri was heading.

"Goodnight" the two say as they wave Naota off.

"Good kid," Kei says. Mizuho nods her head agreeing.

Naota makes his way up to his room and falls on the bed.

_I'm so exhausted…_

He starts to fall asleep but before he can, the phone rings. The phone calls out a few times and finally Naota picks it up.

"Hello?" he manages to mumble. "….Oh hey Ninamori….yea it's me….say what?...you raced today?"

_I'm too tired to talk.._

Ninamori is back at her place. She had been driving in such a hurry that she had crashed into a bush outside. She ran inside as fast as possible. The place was empty, no surprise to her. She had started to forget what it looked like, with it being so empty, more and more.

_No time for that_ she thought to herself.

"Cool…I'm really tired though, I want to go to sleep, I'll call you in the morning ok?"

He mumbles.

"Naota!" she screams into the phone. "Listen to me!"

"I am," he says falling asleep

"She's back Naota! She's here, she's looking for you!"

"She's back….whose back…" he says trailing off. He starts to lose grip of the phone, falling deeper into sleep.

"The crazy lady, you know, her! Vespa women!" she yells trying to get through.

"Vespa…yea you raced with your vespa today, you already told me…."

"No! Damn it Naota!" She holds the phone out and screams into it.

"SHE IS BACK! HARUKO IS HERE!"

But before she can finish, Naota drops the phone and falls asleep, half off the bed.

"Do you hear me Naota! Naota! Are you there! Naota!"

The line goes dead. Ninamori looks towards her phone and slams it back on the hook.  
"GAH!"  
She tries calling a few more times, but the phone being off the hook, keeps giving a dead line.  
She eventually gives up.  
"Fine! If he don't want to answer, he can just deal with her then."

"Deal with who?"

She screams and looks at the kitchen table.  
"You! How did you get in here?"

"Through the window," Haruko says picks her nose. "So, were is he?"

"I told you, I'm not telling you! Now get out of here, you…you"  
"Women?"

"Monster!"

"Well excuse me!"

"Get out or I'll call the police!"

Haruko laughs. Her outfit is a little more modern than her previous ones. She sports a pink polo, and some tan short shorts, along with sandals. Ninamori wonders how she changes all these things. Then again she has no idea who, or more importantly what she really is. Sitting by her feet is a duffle bag.

"Look! Just tell me where he is, I just want to talk to him," Haruko says trying to keep her cool.

"No! You are a liar!"  
"You don't even know me little girl," Haruko says smirking

"And I am not a little girl! I'm a..a."  
"Monster?" Haruko gets up and starts to leave towards the door.

"Look I'm leaving ok?" she says catching Ninamori off guard. Ninamori looks down at the floor.

"Hey, don't forget your bag!" she says angrily, tossing the bag towards her.

_Man this thing is heavy_

The bag flies through the air and just before it hits Haruko, she back hands the bag straight back at Ninamori. She screams and WHAM! Right in the face. Ninamori falls to the floor, knocked out.  


Haruko stands over her grinning, her arms on her hips.

"That went better than expected," she said picking up her bag and stepping back into the kitchen, over Ninamori's body.

_Now to just call that number back…_ She presses redial and listens.  
_Damn…dead line, were are you Takun? I already checked your house, the place was deserted._

"Hmm," she says looking at the bag in her hand.

Minutes later, Ninamori wakes up and can hear the toilet flushing. Her vision hazy, she glances towards the bathroom door. A few seconds later, the door opens and a figure stands in the light. She can't make out who it is and isn't really sure where she is at even.

_What…happened…why does my head…_

"That bag hit you like a ball from a Louisville," Haruko said, shutting off the bathroom light. She stepped out into the open, and although Ninamori was still a little uneasy, she could tell Haruko had changed.

She now sports a orange coat, with white sleeves, black leather pants, white gogo boots, a vespa helmet with goggles, and a white scarf. Haruko looks generally the same as usual. She has pink hair, yellow eyes and a great figure. Although her hair is more layered now, and a little bit longer, she looks virtually the same. Even more with her suite. Ninamori tried to move but had difficulty, she finally realized she was tied up.

"Wha…what did you do to me!"

"I tied you up"

"Why!?" Ninamori was furious but it hurt her head to scream. Haurko started slipping on some brown leather gloves.

"Well, you didn't want to help me, so I figured I'd make sure you didn't help getting in the way."

"Leave Naota alone! What do you want from him!"

"Naota!? Hah, well that's for him to know and you to not!"  
"Don't you dare go near him!"

"Blah blah blah, man you bore me," Haruko said, tossing her bag by her. "Here, help yourself to my suite."

"I don't want your crappy suite! Un tie me!"

"Now I'm off to find Naota, I mean Takun, since that's what he really likes"

"No he doesn't! He hates that, and besides you don't even know where he is!"  


"It's not hard to find out where a phone number leads,"

"What! No, that's not where he is, that's a cell phone!" Ninamori said, trying to lie

"You are a bad liar, ciao!" Haruko slams the door after shutting the lights off. She leaves her tied up by the front door, hardly able to move.

Ninamori starts to hop around the best she can trying to think of a way to get untied. Her headache is bad, but she decides there are bigger matters at hand. Outside she can hear Haruko mumbling something to herself, though she can't make out what. She gets next to the wall, trying to find a way to push herself up. It's dark outside now, and she sees some lights shine through the two windows by the door. Then she hears an engine start. She doesn't pay attention at first but then realizes

"The vespa!" She tries to hop to look outside, but trips and falls slamming against the floor.

"Ow! That bitch! She took the vespa!"

_Wow!_ Haruko says _This is so easy!_ She laughs to herself _Strange though…that girl use to be more of a pain when she was younger…why complain though?_

As she drifts in thought, a car comes flying up and she screams dodging it.

"What the hell!" The driver of the SUV dodges and starts to go into the ditch but comes back just in time. "Man, what the hell was that?" Mr. Ray says aloud. _It looked like a vespa..wait…no way_

He brakes and flips a bitch. He floors it down the road, trying to catch up to unknowingly to him, Haruko.

Haruko looks back seeing the car coming up fast. She grins and guns it


	2. Chapter 2

A few minutes later Ninamori gets herself untied and turns a light on. She starts to walk into the kitchen, not really sure what to do since Haruko took off with _HER_ vespa.

"Ok ok, think Eri. You need to warn Naota. He won't answer, cause the phones off the hook. She took your bike so how are you going to get anywhere." She screams in anger. "Why the hell is she here! And why won't he answer the phone!"

She tries to get a hold of Naota again but has no luck.

_Blah!_

She looks at her watch, the matching one she gave Naota, so they would be able to tell what time the other has.

_Wait a second…that's right the time Is different there. No wonder he was passing out! It's the crack of dawn there!_

She looks at the clock on the wall.

_6:30. Hmm I guess I'll wait for awhile. No!_

"I can't wait, I have to find out a way to reach him!" She says walking into the other room and stumbling over the duffle bag.

"Hm? Her bag…"

She sets it on a table in the living room and sits down on the couch. She flips a lamp on and stares at it for a moment. She reaches for it.

"Wait Ninamori, it could be a trap," she says to herself. She leans over towards the lamp table and opens a drawer. Inside it, she pulls out a case which carries glasses. Putting them as she gets up to go into the bathroom. She grabs a hair tie of the door handle and puts her hair into a pony tail. Her thick purple hair flows down past her shoulders, but not further than her shoulder blades. Walking back into the living room, she sits again just looking at the bag.

_She had different clothes before…and she did say something about her suite_

"Here help yourself to my suite…" she pictures her saying in her mind.

_Well, might as well find out._

She grabs the zipper and opens the bag. She flinches at first expecting something to happen.

_Hmm..that's weird. I was expecting something to jump out…_

She ruffles through it and pulls out a biker suite. It's lime green with black pockets and looks to be her size.

_That's strange…we can't be the same size._

She looks through it more and finds some coupons to fast food restraints and other miscellaneous junk.

She picks one of the coupons up reading it aloud.

"Super spicy kuri? 2 for 1?" She glances at the back and then throws it back in the bag. The suite, still sitting out catches her eye again. She looks towards the bathroom.

_Hmm..this wife beater is getting on my nerves, and these shorts are a little too boyish for me. Well they are Naota's after all…yea..I'd love to be in his pants right now…_

She has laid down unknowingly, lost in her thoughts of Naota. She comes to and fixes her glasses sitting back up.

She runs into the bathroom and takes her clothes off and slips into the suite. It fits her perfectly. She runs up the stairs into her room and takes a look at herself in her mirror.

_Hmm, hey you know I look pretty good..if only, oh!_

She takes her glasses off and sets them on the table. She takes out her hair tie and slips it on her wrist. She messes with her hair for a few seconds and then looks at herself again.

"Oh wow, NInamori, lookin good! The suite must adjust to your boobs, case hers are definitely bigger than mine...unfortunately" she tells herself in both disappointment and excitement. She does some poses, impressed by how good she looks. She feels something push against her hip, and looks down. She notices a bulge coming from her left pocket. Reaching into it, she pulls out a set of keys. Looking at each, three in all, she realizes one is a motorcycle key but isn't sure what the other two are.

_Well, at least I have her bike now, but that still doesn't explain why she took the Vespa_

_20 minutes later..._

She looks at her watch again.

"6:50! It hasn't even been a half an hour!" She frowns for a minute. "Well…I guess I can wait, I mean even if she does know where Naota is..doubtful…she can't get there in a few hours right? "She says walking towards her bed.

She unzips her suite and lets it fall to the floor. She walks to shut her light off, her breasts bouncing as she makes her way across the room. Her matching polka dotted bra and thong, are really thin and virtually her whole ass can be seen bare as she walks back towards the bed.

_I'm not tired…but I need to sleep for awhile so he can wake up. Or until someone finds out the phones off the hook_

"Naota…naota…what is that noise?" Kamon sits up rubbing his eyes. He looks at the clock and then at Naota half off the other bed, phone in hand. "Ahh..I see. Talking himself to sleep, I remember it so well," he says in his weird tone. He grabs the phone and puts it back on the ringer. "There…that takes care of the noise." He looks at Naota, and hears him slightly snoring. He shrugs in a small laugh and lays back down.

_He…hasn't even been gone a day…Ninamori….come on…you don't really do you…_

She lays there, her pussy hot and soaking wet. She wants_ him…Naota….nao…_

"NAOTA!" she screams and boom he's there. On top of her. She looks up.

"Oh thank god, Naota! There you are, hey!" He raises his head and notices she is in her underwear. She blushes and realizes her current mood. "Oh, uhh…I was in a suite and."

"Don't worry Eri…I'll keep your secret," he says whispering in her ear.

She melts…and feels something push against her belly. She looks down his body and see's his massive erection pushing against her. She looks back up at his face and see's he's smiling. She blushes even more and feels herself warming up. He grabs her and sits up, his dick not leaving from in front of her. She doesn't question what's going on, she's too horny to think anything else. She reaches her arms behind her and removes her bra. She looks down and see's Naota's already naked somehow, but doesn't question that either. She's just glad he is here, and especially now.

"Now..getting this off," Naota says looking down at her thong.

"Oh..I'm sorry," she says blushing. She leans back, and before she can reach to take them off, Naota rips them off. "Naota!" she says in shock

"Shut up, and come here," he says in a demanding tone. Before she can move, he grabs her and puts his cock inside her. She screams and grabs a hold of him. She feels it pulsing inside her, as she moves up and down, and as he thrusts inside her. She looks at him and kisses him. Her tongue getting warmer and warmer, the more he makes her pussy warmer. He lays her down, and she wraps her legs around him. He thrusts deeper now, her pussy becoming tighter.

"Oh NAOTA! IT feels soooo good!" she screams and starts to moan. He makes slight noises, but she's moaning loudly now. She grabs onto the blankets and grips tighter. She raises her back, curling up. Penetrating now. Brushing against the g-spot, this is when she is in a constantly loud moan.

_Yes…yes! Take that you bitch. You see he loves me! And wants me! _

She thinks to herself as she orgasms at the same time Naota does.

"Really now? Is that why your only touching yourself?" Haruko says.

Ninamori's eyes open and she realizes she's still in her bed alone. She looks around looking for Naota, and realizes her hand is by her pussy, soaking wet and warm. She then realizes she really is naked, like she had just been doing what she had dreamt. Her bra and thong are next to her, her thong torn.

_Oh my…I really did orgasm…but…I wasn't dreaming..that was real…wasn't it?_

"It felt so good…how could it not of been real. I'm not…like…sex ridden…"

_Wait…I know that voice, it was her!_ She freaks out for a minute, wondering if she's around, and then looks at the time.

_8:30! Perfect! I need to go wash my hand though, this is gross._

She gets up, naked still and goes to her dresser drawer. After putting on some new underwear, she slips back into her suite and goes downstairs.

"Is someone there!" she yells, almost forgetting about Haruko.

_Wow, way to pay attention to detail…_

But no one is there. She goes into the bathroom, takes a leak and washes her hands.

Shutting off the lights and locking the door, she walks up to Haruko's bike and see's she's left her a helmet to go with the suite.

_Strange…it's like she left this stuff here for me…why would she do that though? There's no time to think about that stuff though_

She shrugs it off, hops on the bike and starts it up.

_Wow! This thing is going to be fast! With a engine sounding like that, there's no way it can't be_

She slips the helmet on and backs out flipping the lights on. She then clutches it , and floors it.


	3. Chapter 3

-The Next Day/ New York/ 11am/ Natao's Room- (cue in that house by the pillows)

The phone rings. It keeps ringing as Naota slowly regains conscious. He puts his hand out to pick up the phone but realizes he is on the floor. He gets to his knees and picks it up on the bedside table.

"Hello?" he says rubbing one eye with the other hand.

"Naota! Get down here!" Kamon shouts on the other end.

"Huh?"

"Get down here, were bout to take off for lunch!"

"Who is this?"

"No time for questions Naota just get down here," he says again

"Where are you?"

"The lobby and make sure you cha----" he slams the phone down with a disgusted look.

_Why couldn't you of just came and woke me up yourself..._

He checks the clock and notices the time. _Damn I've been asleep for a good while now._He checks his watch and notices it says 12:04.

_Omg! It's midnight there, and it's only 11 here...right? I think I did that right...well if that's the case there's no way Eri will be up. I guess I'll call her tomorrow. Or tonight...fuck I don't know_

Naota makes his way down to the lobby and looks for his dad. He doesn't see him but notices Canti coming in through the front doors. He runs up to him.

"Hey Canti, where is Kamon?" Canti points outside and Naota finally sees him. Just as Naota is leaving, a lady walks up behind them.

"Excuse me sir," she says and Naota stops and turns his head."The hotel doesn't allow....uhm these." she says pointing at Canti.

"What is "these?" Naota asks angrily, shutting the door.

"Uhm...robots," she says nervously. Naota smiles and motions Canti to follow, as he walks out the door he turns to her and shouts.

"Don't worry! He's a TV walkman!" he says laughing. (cue out the song)

Naota continues to laugh and runs up to his dad.

"Wow Naota laughing, I don't see that much," Kamon says laughing himself. Naota stops when he sees this.

_Yea and don't get use to it...he probably thinks that we are closer after that fiasco in the hotel lobby with those one people...I wonder where that hott lady is anyway..._

"I'm hungry lets get food already!" Grandpa says to the two of them.

"We better not be going to Donald's or whatever it is again..." Naota mumbles.

"Of course not NaotaKUN! Were going to dine in style this time! I got us a taxi here already!" Kamon shouts laughing. He stops suddenly and looks over at Naota. "Nao?"

"What?"

"You didn't change clothes"

"Oh...so?" he says not realizing he hadn't. "Well you never said I should o---"

"You slammed the phone down on me before I could"

"Yea whatever, let's just go"

"And besides I didn't realize I had to tell you to change clothes," Kamon says letting grandpa into the taxi first. He starts to but then looks up at Canti.

"You coming TV boy?"

"The hotel said they don't allow robots"

"Oh really? Is that what the said?"

"Yea that's what I just told you," Naota replies back. _Sheesh I hate idiots_

"Hmm.....HMMMMMMM..." Kamon humms.

"What?" Naota says back curious.

"Let's put him in the room, we don't want trouble in the streets again!" He says raising a finger like he has the perfect idea.

"I just said they don't allow robots in the hotel!" Natoa yells shutting the taxi door. The taxi takes off unknowingly to them with Grandpa still inside.

"Yea but he could just fly up there and no one would no. Besides you need a change of clothes.

"My clothes are fine and that's a horrible idea!" Natao yells at him.

"Why are you yelling?" he replies in a drab tone. "Ah!" Canti starts to fly up to the top of the hotel. People start crowding around the two of them, pointing in shock. Some are screaming and running even.

"Canti get back down here!" Naota says jumping in the air.

"See he's fine, he knows just what to do"

"That isn't what he should do and he---wait, where's the taxi?"

"Huh?" They both look down the street.

"Which one is it?"

"There's so many taxi's it could be any of them," Kamon says unsure of what to do.

"What are we going to do?"

"Huh? Oh right, father figure," he replies reassuring Naota that he has a plan.

_Probably doesn't even have a plan...go figure_

More people start to crowd around as Canti latches on to the building. Some people peek out of their hotel windows, and many people are exiting buildings across the street watching what is happening. One man is filming the scene and jay walks his way across the street. He asks various people what is going on and they all begin to point and shout things. Some people in their vehicles stop and get out to look at what is going on.

"How come they didn't say anything last night when he was in the pool?" Kamon says scratching his head.

"Will you forget about him for a minute, we lost Grandpa! Wait no, we have to---" he stops trying to think of what to do.

_Why didn't they say anything yesterday? Did he upset someone? He doesn't sleep, he could of gone anywhere last night, or this morning. And we lost grandpa, how does that happen. And to top it off Ninamori is probably wondering why I didn't call her back! Bah...New York is such a pain_

_"_Canti! Get down here NOW!" Naota yells. Everyone stops (cue in terminal heaven rock/the pillows)

Canti immediately stands in front of him, and people step back in shock. "We have to get out of here!" he shouts and turns his head to look at Kamon. Kamon is facing the street, in deep thought.

"Maybe you can worry about TV boy and I'll go find grandpa!" he says snapping his fingers. He turns and his face lights up. "Ah good Naota, you were fast on that one!"

"I didn't do it---"

"Hey!" Grandpa says tapping Naota. The three look at him. "Thanks for leaving me back there!" he says angered.

"Wait, how did you get back?"

"Well it doesn't take an idiot to stop a taxi. And besides, walkman here got the attention of the whole block."

"It was his stupid idea," Naota says taking a step back pointing at Kamon.

Everyone gasps and start snapping photos. The camera man from earlier runs up and starts taking up close video of the robot. Moments later Naota pushes the camera back. "No video!"

_That was so stupid _Naota thinks sitting at the table. _At least this restraunt is...well a restraunt._

_After the camera man incident, him asking us all these questions, I told Canti to book it out of there, and the three of us ran into a nearby alley. It took bout 20 minutes to get rid of everyone tailing us, but we escaped. This never would of happened in Mabase. These people are crazy or something. It must be the sun..._

"Hey Nao, Tasku said he looks forward to seeing you at the game this weekend," Kamon says across the table.

"Really? I didn't know the season started alr---wait when did you talk to him?"

"Today at the hotel"

"He came to the hotel! And you didn't wake me up!" he said shouting and standing up

"What is with you shouting in restraunts," he replies laughing. "And no it was on the phone" Kamon says not taking his son too seriously. Naota sits after a few more moments and the waiter comes up finally.

"Are you guys ready to order?" she asks unsure if she should of or not.

Narita Internationl Airport/Tokyo/Midnight (Parallel to the events in NY)

Ninamori traveled for two hours not stopping for no one. She didn't hardly see any cars along the way. Her destination finally led her to the Narita Airport in Tokyo. She had never traveled to Tokyo by herself, but the city wasn't surprisingly busy for the time of night, and she finally made it to the airport. She parked the bike far in the back and walked to the front doors.

_The vespa!_ She thought to herself. There it was, parked right by the front doors, in front of a black SUV. She runs up to it and notices the SUV has it's emergency blinkers flashing. She runs inside and scouts the airport, or what she can of it. _She could be anywhere...she's such a bitch_. She looks down and see's she still in her suite. She quickly goes to the ticket counter where she buys a ticket to New York. The next flight is in two hours. _Ok time to get some new clothes...I don't know why I didn't think of that earlier...oh well thankfully my dads rich_...._that's a bad thought..I'm not stuck up. I think too much...just like Naota_ she says crying to herself as she is desperate to see and save him. She goes to the nearest clothes store and gets a new outfit, along with some shoes. She goes to the nearest bathroom and changes in a stall. She has a white t-shirt, blue jeans and white sneakers with a black stripe on them. She puts her hair into a pony tail and steps out into the lobby. Just as she leaves a stall door busts open and Haruko peeks her head out.

"Damn, she would come in here right when I had to use the can," she said lowly her teeth showing.

"GET OUT OF HERE!" a lady behind her screams, who is actually using the restroom. Haruko looks back at her. "Get fucked human!" she says kicking her in the face.

She looks around again trying to see if she can catch a glimpse, but has no luck. She walks around for awhile, not really thinking to herself about anything, and eventually goes to her terminal to wait. The people rush by back and forth, and within the first hour over 20 planes land and take off. She sits quietly, her legs crossed, her mind focused. After being in the airport for about thirty minutes, and about ten minutes of sitting down she stands up.

"Hey!" she shouts. The airport is so loud and noisy, no one pays any attention to her. She runs down the hallway and stops a man walking. "Mr. Ray is that you?" she says tapping him.

"Ninamori? What are you doing here?"

"Ah! Mr. Ray it is you!" she says and hugs him smiling. He puts his arms up confused and surprised. She opens here eyes and backs off. "Sorry, I have just been away from people for so long I had to give you a hug! Well people I like at least," she says laughing and rolling her eyes.

"Uh, right, it's good to see you too," he says lowering his arms. "What are you doing here though?"

She pauses for a moment like she had forgotten and then comes to. "Oh yea, silly me, I'm uh going to New York!" she says smiling.

"Oh really? So soon, didn't Naota just leave?"

"Yea, but he couldn't stand to be away from me, that boy," she says laughing. _Why am I lying to him?_

He laughs as well and he nods his head. "Well that's good, nothing beats a vacation am I right?"

"Right of course!" she says still smiling. "So are you going to New York to?" she says jokingly.

"What? How did you know!" he says not picking up on her sarcasim.

"You really are?" she says laughing. "That's crazy! Do you leave soon?"

"Uh, yea in two hours."

"Great me too!"

"Yea great, say, did you notice anyone suspicious around here?" he asks moving his eyes back and forth.

"Suspicious?" she cocks her head and notices his eyebrows moving along with his eyes.

"Yea like someone who might not want to see us together," he says laughing and pulls her arm heading back towards the terminal she came from.

They sit down in the terminal, and Mr. Ray sets down his bags. He starts to talk but stops.

"You didn't bring any bags?"

"Oh...there going to be loaded on the plane," she says lying again.

_Why didn't I bring any bags...I guess this was kind of randomly planned. _

_She didn't bring any bags _he thinks to himself.

"Right, well look I'm going to come out and say it. You remember a few years ago when all that crap happened in town, with your boy toy, and the city was destroyed and shit?" he says very straightforward.

"Oh yea!" she says acting surprised.

"Yea well...I was involved in it, sort of"

"You mean you did all that stuff?" she says trying to play stupid smartly.

"No! I meant like," he says looking around, and lowers his voice, " I was involved in "cleaning up" the mess" he says. She nods her head.

"Oh so you were a garbage man?"

"No! God I mea---"

"Oh I know you were a firefighter!"

"No I wasn't a fire---"

"Maybe you were a secret agent hm?" she says smiling. He stops talking this time with a serious face.

"I'm not a—-"

"Fool?" he finishes for her.

"We all know who you are, well those of us who seen you. Naota and I both know exactly who you are Mr. Ray"

"Why have you played like you never met me before when I started teaching?"

"Well I just..." _Why did I act like that?_ She asks herself unsure of the answer. "It was a weird series of events so we all just forgot about it."

"We?"

"Yea you know, the town."

"No one forgot about it Ninamori."

"Well you obviously tried," she said still smiling.

"You think he forgot?"

"What?"

"He didn't forget"

"Who?"

"Who do you think?"

"I don't know who your talking about" she says trying to make him stop talking.

"He thinks about it everyday"

"Why are you talking about this?" she says louder.

"You can see it on his face," he says still in a serious tone.

"I said I don't know what your talking about you asshole!" she says screaming this time.

He stops talking and turns his lays his arms on his knees and hunches over, cupping his hands together.

"Why are you going to New York?"

"I told you to see Naota! Why are you going"

"To see him" She turns her head.

"What why?"

"To protect him," he says not looking away from the floor.

"Your not making sense." she says confused. A finger taps her shoulder and she turns around and looks up.

"BOO!" Haruko yells right in her face, making her fall out of her chair. Mr. Ray stands up.

"So it was you!" he says in shock.

"Me? I don't think I know you," Haruko says. She is wearing a different outfit from earlier, this time she has a grey sweatshirt, blacktrack pants, and socks and sandals on. She is wearing a yellow trucker cap with a P! Symbol on it.

"What do you mean you don't know him!" Ninamori shouts standing up. She pulls her head back , "and what's with your stupid outfit?"

"At least it looks better than his stupid eyebrows," she says laughing and pointing at Mr. Ray

"God you haven't changed at all," he replies with a more calm tone now.

"Yea like I said, I don't know you," she says smiling.

"Blah blah, play your games. Your not going to get to him."

"Yea will stop you!" Ninamori shouts in anger.

"Your doing a good job so far," she says back sarcastically.

"I have a gun," he says to her.

"Yea he's got a –wait you have a gun!" she says lowering her voice.

"And I have a bat," Haruko says to the two of them laughing.

"Yea, I do" he says looking at her, then back at Haruko. "Your not going to touch the kid."

"Look idiot, I told you I don't know you, maybe I could shout you have a gun, and see what happens then."

"You won't last a minute once your exposed," he says firmly.

"Exposed? What do you mean," Ninamori asks, feeling like she doesn't know what's going on between them.

"You didn't last very long either did you?" she says burning into his eyes with her own.

"What are you guys talking about? Just shut up and leave you cunt!"

The two of them look at her, not believing what she had just said.

"I haven't seen you guys in forever and you are so rude to me."

"You tied me up, and stole my vespa!"

"You nearly made me wreck," he says.

"You didn't want to help me get in touch with cuddly Takun so I figured I could do it myself," she says rubbing a picture she pulled out of her pocket against her face with her eyes closed.

"You kept a picture of him!" Ninamori shouts jumping over the seats and knocking it out of her hands. Haruko watches and she sits on her knees and starts to cry in shame.

"Wow your good. And pathetic..." Haruko says laughing.

Mr. Ray takes his phone out of his pocket and reads a text.

"I'll be there in 10 minutes. You have my ticket?"

He shuts the phone and turns his head back.

"Your lover?" Haruko asks. "Just where are you two going anyway? You really think you'll find him in New York?"

"Faster than you will!" Ninamori says still wallowing on the floor.

_You idiot! _Mr. Ray thinks to himself as he looks at her. They both stare her down when she finally stops rolling back in forth crying. She stops looking at him at then her. _Oops..._

"Oops..."

"Ah so you are going to New York?"

"No we aren't!" she says standing up getting in her face, and knocking her cap off her head, and pushes her back.

"Ninamori don't!"

"Shut up!" she says to him. "This bitch tied me up, knocked me out, and now is here to cause more trouble for my man, I'm not going to have it!"

"_Your_ Man?" Haruko says with a blank face. "HAHA! I love it! Takun is too much of a man for you, and you definitely don't own him."

"I do so! And he is my man"

"Really, you think Takun would like you thinking of him as some possesion?"

"He wouldn't take it like that!"

"Yes he would"

"Ninamori just drop, she's just getting into your head!"

"Yea I'm just getting into your head. And calm down I already knew you were going to New York" she says pushing her back firmly, ending the "would be" tussle.

"No you didn't" Mr. Ray said to her.

"I am not a liar. I watched you both buy a ticket, same time, same flight."

"You tricked us!" Ninamori shouted about to push her again, only this time Mr. Ray jumped over the seats and stopped her.

"Why couldn't you find him yourself? Aren't you a super alien?"

"Trying to get into my head now?" she says smiling

"Yea and can't you fly that vespa?"

"Hm. Your right I could, but I thought I'd take the easy way and just watch you rush to him before I did. And I could fly but your right. It's yours, you fly it."

"Only an alien can fly it!"

"Takun can fly it"

"No he can't, he said he never learned"

"He never learned?" she said surprised.

"Look here Raharu or Haruko or Haruhara, or whatever the fuck your name is. The brotherhood will know you are here, they'll find you, and they will kill you. So you might know where he is, but New York is a big town, and Americans don't play around. They'll take you down if you cause any trouble. You aren't going to Mabase." He says very firm to her.

"Aw my hero, trying to protect me and love me like you once so eloquently did!" she said wrapping her arms around him. "You grew some finally huh?" she said grabbing him, but he quickly shoves her off of him.

"No more games anymore, your not going to hurt more people, and more lives. This time it's personal"

"It was always personal with you, that's why Takun is so much more ….attractive?" she says. She leans to look past him at Ninamori. "Tell you what, you take the Vespa. I'll tell you how to fly it, you can zing zang on up there and beat me before I can even catch a glimpse of him, what do you say?"

"What are you talking about? Your going to give us the Vespa?"

"Yea I can't fly it," Ninamori says.

"Relax it's a piece of cake, I'll write down exactly how I do it, and you can get there just like that! I'll just ride the big piece of junk outside."

"Write it down!" Ninamori says.

"Wait..." he says holding his hand up. "I have the same exact Vespa as you, so we could fly them both? That is if you are telling the truth."

"Don't ask me astroboy, I just fly the thing."

Haruko writes down step by step instructions and tells them how to do it.

"Great, I'm glad we got this all worked out, I'll just wait another...well there going to start boarding soon, so I'll just wait and you guys can get a good headstart!"

The two nod and walk away.

_Wow they are so stupid!_

"She has to be up to something..." Mr. Ray says to Ninamori.

"Yea but what Mr. Ray? I mean she gave us her vespa and now we have two of them.

"I don't know but--"

"Hey!" A lady shouts to the left of them. They both turn and look. "God I've been looking everywhere for you! Your so ridiculous!" The lady walks up and drops her bags. "How are you Amarao?" she says smiling.

"Kitsurubami, thanks for coming on such short notice.I appreciate the favor."

"Yea uh no problem," she says smiling. _Wow..he's hott now...a few years and he gets better looking. I would of never guessed_

_"_Oh I remember you!" Ninamori shouts from behind him.

"Oh, Ninamori this is Kitsurubami, Kitsurubami this is Ninamori," he says and the two shake hands.

"Sorry I don't think I know you, but it's nice to meet you," she says confused. "What the hell is she doing here?"

"Well I ran into her here, but she's the kid---"

"I'm Natao's girlfriend."

"Oh..ok. Great." she says smiling. _This is gonna be good._


	4. Chapter 4

Haruko sits back in a chair at the terminal gate she has to board. It boards in fifteen minutes.

_Fifteen minutes and I'm out of this hojunk airport, and on my way to America_. _I thought they were much smarter than that..._

She takes her cap off and puts her hair up into a pony tail. She puts the end through the opening in the back of her cap and fits it to the form of her head.

_I wonder...if they are trying to trick me? _

She looks around and grabs for the bag under her chair setting it in the chair next to her. She unzips it open making sure she has everything she needs.

**To America**

Haruko boards her flight, which has an estimated time of 14 hours flying time, with no stops.

_14 hours...I'm so glad those retards won't figure out how to fly those Vespa's! Cause they won't get anywhere with those...still it would have been nice to have gas. The timing would be an hour tops if I booked it._

She looks at her ticket and heads back to her seat. She places her only bag (carry on) into the compartment and sits down in her window seat. Not long after, more people continue to board. Finally a man approaches her. She doesn't take her gaze from looking outside, but she can sense he is staring her down. The man looks at his ticket and back at the second seat in the row, and then back again. Finally, she turns towards him.

"Yeah, I'm in your seat, do you really want it that bad?" she says smirking.

"I like the window seat, yeah," he replies laughing.

"Here take it," she says standing up to get out of his way. The man thanks her and they both sit down.

_I'll kick your head throw the window if I wasn't trying to keep a low profile...human._

The man, taking her act of kindness as flirting, starts to talk to her as they begin to take off.

"So where are you headed?" he asks.

"New York," she replies.

"Ah. I have a meeting their with my partner, and then have to head to Buffalo shortly after. I'm in the import/export business. How about yourself?"

"Yeah, I'm going their for business too. I got something I gotta take care of," she replies. The plane is now up in the air. She unbuckles her seat belt and presses her feat up against the chair in front of her. The man gives her an uneasy gaze, noticing her outfit more than previously.

"What is your business? If you don't mind me asking?"

"What are you a cop?" she says turning her head towards him. He smiles.

"No why?" she moves her mouth to his ear. "Cause if you were, I'd kill you," she whispers.

He doesn't respond for a moment, but starts busting up laughing. "Oh my god! You are good, you had me their for a moment!" he says hitting her. She crosses her arms and looks the other way, clearly angry and annoyed.

_Guh, I'm just going to sleep._

The man continues to talk for awhile until he notices she is passed out. He turns to look out the window, disappointed.

"Did you guys really think it would be that easy!" Kitsurubami shouts. "Seriously, like someone, more importantly her, would just give up transportation like this at will."

"Hmm I doubt she was lying, there has to be more to it than that, if she was to use her bike originally," Amarao states.

"These instructions are so incomplete..." Ninamori states trying to decipher them. Seconds later she gives up in frustration. "She's right Mr. Ray, we shouldn't of been so naïve about that. She fucked us"

"Hmm..." he says thinking. They all wait for him to say something.

"Brilliant idea," Kitsurubami mentions, "let's go buy tickets to the next flight to New York." "Great idea!" Ninamori shouts back, looking at her then at Amarao. "Lets go Mr. Ray!"

"What about the bikes?" he says. "We can't just leave these, they may come in handy."

"Good call, lets bring them with."

"The fee will be big for two vehicles to be carried on. We likely won't get them back at the same time we get their," Kitsurubami explains.

"That isn't a problem, how much are you talking?"

"A couple grand."

"A couple?" Ninamori exclaims.

"Yeah around four or five thousand I would say."

"For two?" he asks.

"With two, probably double," she states. She looks at the bike and Vespa and then back at him. He is still staring down at them pondering what to do.

"We have the money right?"

"What do you mea-"

"To do it, we have enough right?"

"Yes," she replies quickly.

"K go get tickets for the next flight out of here, and phone me in when you are done."

The two girls walk back into the terminal, while Amarao stays behind to watch over the vehicles.

"So, like are you two dating?" Ninamori asks.

"Amarao and I? Hardly!" she says laughing.

"Why is that funny?"

"Not my type!"

"What is your type?" she asks as they approach the clerk. "He seems like a nice guy, he is a good teacher at least."

Kitsurubami smiles at her then at the clerk. "Hi, we need three tickets for a non-stop flight to New York."

The teller nods and asks, "non-stop?"

"Yes please."

"Three you say? What time?"

"As soon as possible?"

"Checking in any bags?"

"Carry on ones only. We also need to register two vehicles for our destination."

"Transport?"

"Yes"

_Wow she is really smart, and knows what she is doing_ Ninamori thinks to herself.

Kitsurubami takes out a book from her bag, which looks like a planner to Ninamori. Inside are various numbers listed as well as what looks like a bunch of credit cards, ID's etc. She hands the clerk a credit card and she begins finding tickets for them.

"So what is your type?"

"Not him," she says back getting angry. "Just drop it."

"Did you ever like him?"

"Didn't I just ask you to drop it? What is with kids never listening?"

The tellers laughs, and resumes typing after the two of them stares her down.

"I always wished Naota and I ended up together and it happened. Don't you have someone like that?" she asks.

"What's your sudden interest in my love life anyway?"

"Don't you talk to your girlfriends about those things? Do you have girlfriends?"

She blushes when the question is raised. "Yes! Of course I have girlfriends! How old do you think I am?" she says in anger and in a strict tone. She turns towards the teller who hands her both the tickets and her credit card back.

"You'll need to fill out these two forms, one for each vehicle, and turn it in at the kiosk over their. They will give you a confirmation number, and you will need to leave the keys with them okay?" the lady explains.

"Okay, great thank you very much!" she says. She puts her card back into her planner, and back into her bag. Slinging it over her shoulder, she begins to walk towards the kiosk, Ninamori following.

"I get it, you have a guy already don't you? I'm not surprised, you're gorgeous, I'm sure you can get any guy you want!" Ninamori exclaims, feeling dumb for even asking. "Mr. Ray is probably out of his league," she says chuckling.

They both fill out a form, for each one of the vehicles and turn it into the designated clerk. Kitsurubami phones Amarao to bring the keys and to let him know they got the tickets.

"And for your information," she says flipping her cell phone shut, "I did use to have feelings for Amarao."

"I knew it! Anyone could tell you guys have had something in the past!" she smiles.

"I said _I _had feelings for him. It was mutual, at least I think...yeah I'm positive it was." The two sit down in chairs waiting for him to arrive. Ninamori looks at her and can tell she is lost in thought.

"I really did like him, when we worked together. That was years ago though..."

"You're saying he never noticed you?"

"He did. But that was after I had feelings for him. And by then he disgusted me."

"How's that?"

"...He liked someone else more"

"A friend?"

"Hardly. Anyway, it doesn't matter who he liked, the fact was he didn't like me anymore, and I'm long over it now. That was years ago. When you get older you'll understand that it's easier to get over love than people make it seem like. 'Course you still think about the "what if's" in life, but in the end, you realize that love comes and goes."

"Wow," Ninamori says looking down, "...that was really depressing" she says jokingly.

"Not as depressing as I fear this situation may end up."

"What does that mean?"

"Amarao is much different than he was years ago. He has definitely matured, even for how old he is. However, when we had to deal with Haruko's arrival, we had to deal with both the government and Medical Mechanica. The whole time, Amarao practically shunned his duties, focusing only on her. Some said since he was Commander, it was okay, and that he was personally seeing to it. To me though, it was obvious. He was in love with her, or liked her at the least..."

"No way! That's crazy!"

"I know right? What retard would fall in love with a psycho like her?"

They both laughed but fell silent fast. _Mine would_ they both thought to themselves.

"Didn't you ever ask him about it?:

"Yes of course. He insisted that he was just doing his job, and that he was being professional and his case wouldn't be compromised, or the bureaus more importantly...course it ended bad and the bureau closed after all that stuff happened..."

"Yeah I guess after that place disappeared there was no need for you guys anymore right?

"Whatever they had there, disappeared along with her. I can only assume that is why she came back."

_Yeah but why would she need Naota then? _"Anyway, what happened then?" Ninamori asks.

"I got a job in a different city and so did he. We were both able to find work. We exchanged numbers. By then, I respected him as a superior. Regardless of the bureaus closure, he was able to use his status to get me a better job than I would of on my own, and I think he got hired on as a president or something of some company.

"He didn't start teaching at first?"

"Nope, it wasn't till awhile afterward he had started doing that. Thing is...I never found out for sure, but I think Amarao and Haruko have a past."

"Well yeah, they met plenty of times a few years ago"

"I meant before that. I think they had met before, plenty of times. I don't know if he was young, or in his teens or what. Maybe I am just looking into it to much...maybe I was just jealous of her..."

"I was too you know" Ninamori reassures her. "I had a crush on Naota when I was little for ever, and randomly some psycho comes out of nowhere and he falls for her. Don't even get me started on his brothers slutty girlfriend."

They both laugh.

"I just find it strange that Amarao agree'd to switch tickets for the bikes. Giving her a headstart and all. It could be dangerous for Naota. Plus...if he loved her once, it can always resurface.

"Weren't you just saying, you never had a relationship?"

"I didn't say it couldn't resurface though, did I?"

"Now, please drop it. I have to phone him in..." she grabs for her phone out of her purse. She phones for Amarao. Ninamori realizes something she finds to be humorous.

"You know his number off the top of your head?" laughing while covering her mouth.

"I-yes, we got the tickets. Hurry up!" she hangs up. "Yes I know his number, but it's not what you are making it out to be."

"You must still like him to know the number!" she exclaims.

"Yeah see, I don't like him, why can't you just accept that?"

"That's no fun!" she giggles. "Oh, here he comes."

"No mention of our conversation, got it?" Kitsurubami orders.

"Huh? Oh okay."

"You guys ready?" Amarao asks.

"Yeah, ready to go," the two of them reply gathering there bags.

"Good."

Leaving the keys at the kiosk, the three of them board the plane charted for New York. Amarao had asked why Ninamori kept giggling the whole time through the terminal and even when being seated, but she repeatedly stated she was just nervous. He knew she was lying, but he decided to let it go, instead focusing on what there plan of action would be.

"So, Kitsurubami, any ideas on a course of action?" he rests his foot atop his opposite knee and leans in towards the two, keeping a lower voice.

"Um, I thought you had one?"

"I do."

"So why are you asking me?" irked at the obvious reason.

"I was seeing if you had your own take on the situation was all." Her anger subsides and he continues. "Anyway, first priority is to get in touch with Naota as soon as possible. We aren't far behind her, and the sooner we warn him the better."

"But don't you think she'll try to contact him?"

"She can't. She doesn't have a number, plus she only knows he's in New York, and really, that's it."

"Well that should be easy enough then."

"Don't count on it. She'll exhaust any resource she can to find him. Piss anyone off she can to shake some information out of some one. You know this."

"Yeah but if we warn Naota, it should be okay right?" Ninamori interrupts joining the conversation.

"I think so, but who knows..." he says looking around.

"What?" Kitsurabami says looking around too, wondering what is on his mind.

"What are the chances a second flight was leaving so soon to New York, in the middle of the night nonetheless?"

"Wait what? Don't flights always leave? I mean it is a busy airport," Ninamori questions confused.

"You think it's a trap?" Kitsurabami asks just as confused.

"I can't say for sure..."

They remain silent for a minute, thinking to themselves.

"We should get some sleep."

"Good idea Kitsurubami, we'll sleep for a few hours, and get in touch with Naota then.

"But didn't you say we need to contact him as soon as possible?" Ninamori asks worried at there current decision.

"Relax, even if she makes it to New York, she has to search more people than you can imagine. A few hours rest and we'll call him then."

"But what if she does know where he is?"

"Go to sleep, you'll need your rest." he says closing his eyes.

Kitsurubami can tell she is worried, even though she doesn't continue her conversation with Amarao. She sits back in her chair and closes her eyes as well, and Kitsurubami follows.

The three of them with there eyes close, eventually drift off into sleep.


End file.
